Celebrity Marriage
by Kitsune-hime-017
Summary: Pop star Kagome and Movie star Inuyasha are picked for Shikon TV new show 'Celebrity Marriage'. The show is about how their life would be if they got married.
1. Coming up with a Show

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I repeat I do not own Inuyasha.

Author's Note: Here is the first chapter. Enjoy! **(Edited)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Coming Up with a Show**

Down in the entertainment ward of Tokyo was the Shikon no TV's headquarter. In the headquarters' meeting room sat the company's president, Midoriko Shikon, and all the creative directors. They were having a meeting to come up with a new show for their fall line-up.

"So, have anyone thought of something that we could put in this upcoming fall line-up?" Midoriko asked looking at each one of the directors. When none of them said a word she continued, "We need a new show by the end of the summer to fill up the time slot."

Suddenly a woman, who looked like she was in her mid to late twenties with short black hair in a ponytail and red piercing eyes, raised her hand.

"Yes Kagura? Do you have an idea?" Midoriko asked.

Kagura nodded and said, "How about we make a new music show? We can get a new building, a new stage, and new MCs."

The president shook her head no. "We already have four music shows. We need to come up with something else. Something that the public won't expect from us."

Kagura bowed her head down and said, "I understand Midoriko-san."

"So let's think of something else, shall we?" Midoriko looked around the room at her creative team. Soon everyone in the room were thinking hard trying to come up with a show that could be a big hit. Suddenly they lost their train of thought when they heard yelling coming from the hallway.

"I can go in there if I want to and you can't stop me! I work here too you know!" yelled male voice.

"Who is that?" asked one of the directors looking toward the door.

"It sounds like Totosai," said Kanna, who had pure white hair that came to her shoulders and pure black eyes.

"But Totosai-san, Midoriko-san is in a meeting now. You can not go in there unless you are part of the creative team," said a female voice.

"And that sounds like Kirara," Kagura added-on.

Suddenly Totosai came busting into the room with Kirara right on his tail. "Gomen Midoriko-san. I tried to stop him but I couldn't," Kirara, Midoriko's assistant, responded. She had long blond hair with black highlight that came to the mid of her back. She also had piercing red eyes just like Kagura.

"Like you could stop me little girl. I'm stronger than you," Totosai said to Kirara.

"You wish you were stronger than me old man." Soon Kirara and Totosai started to argue.

"That is enough you two. I am getting a headache," said Midoriko as she leaned back into her chair. She placed her index finger and thumb on her forehead and started to rub it hoping that it would help keep her headache from coming. "Totosai what do you want?" she asked.

"Well, I have an idea for the fall line-up," Totosai said proudly. Suddenly everyone in the meeting room started laugh even Kirara snickered a bit. "What is so funny?"

"Totosai-san, do you remember the other show ideas that you had?" Kanna asked looking up at him. Totosai didn't say anything and just nodded. "And was those show ideas any good?" she continued.

Once again, Totosai didn't say a word and just shook his head no. "So what makes you think that we will take you serious this time?"

"But I have a great idea this time," he said looking at all the creative directors and Midoriko.

"What is your new show idea Totosai?" Midoriko asked. When she said that it was a shock to everyone in the room. They wondered why she wanted to listen to another bad idea from the older man.

"What are you thinking Midoriko-san? You know that his ideas are no good," said one of the directors.

"Shut up Kaito," hissed Totosai getting really pissed that everyone was putting him down.

"Make me," Kaito said getting up from his seat.

"That's enough!" Totosai and Kaito turned their heads to see that Midoriko was now standing up and staring at them. "Kaito sit down and let Totosai tell us his idea."

"Yes, Midoriko-san," Kaito said as he sat down.

"Thank you Midoriko-san," Totosai replied.

"So what is your idea Totosai?"

"I was thinking that we could do a reality show," Totosai said as he made his way to the end of the table so that he could see everyone. He then pulled out his laptop and connected it to the projector. Once everything was connected, Totosai pulled up a PowerPoint.

While he was doing this, some of the directors started to whisper to each other. "What dumb idea does he have now?" Kaito whispered to himself.

"And what would the reality show be about?" asked Midoriko.

"A married couple," Totosai answered.

"Why would our viewers want to watch a married couple?" Kaito wondered.

"Not just any old married couple but a married couple that are celebrities." The first slide of the PowerPoint showed a banner with the words 'Celebrity Marriage' on it.

"Explain," Midoriko waved Totosai to go on.

"The concept of the show is that we get two popular celebrities and show what their life would be like if they got married. Each week we will give them a mission to do certain things that a married couple would do."

"Like what kind of things?" Kanna asked becoming interested in the idea.

"Things like make dinner or lunch for each other. Go out on dates. Things of that nature."

Midoriko spoke up and asked, "So what two celebrities do you have in mind?" She too was getting interested.

"Well, I had placed a poll on our website to see who are the two most popular celebrities in Japan now."

"So who are they?" Midoriko asked.

"The first person is Kagome Higurashi, who is part of the top-selling girl group Tenshi no Kisu. They have sold thousands of records in Japan. The second person is Inuyasha Takahashi, who is one of the top-selling action movie star. His movies 'Tetsusaiga' and 'The Hanyou and Miko' are still the most talked about movies. These two should make the show a big hit."

Totosai was about to continue with the PowerPoint but Midoriko stopped him. "That's all I want to hear," she said.

With a confused look Totosai said, "But I'm not done with the PowerPoint. I have more slides to go through."

"I know but that's all I want to hear."

Totosai started to get a bad feeling when he heard that. He knew that he was about to get dismiss because this always happen when Midoriko didn't like his ideas. "So I guess you didn't like the idea. Well, I give it my best shot." Totosai then begin to pack up his stuff.

"Wait Totosai," Midoriko said stopping him from leaving. He looked up and prepared himself for some bad news. However, what he heard shocked him to the core. "I like the idea."

"Really? I mean you not pulling my legs are you?"

"No, I am not." Midoriko got up from her seat and made her way up to Totosai. "I really do like your show idea. Why don't you call Inuyasha and Kagome's managers and see if they want to do it." Midoriko then turned to the creative directors and said, "Meeting adjourned. Everyone can return to your office."

With that Midoriko left to go back to her office leaving the room in shock.

* * *

At a dance studio in the entertainment ward was Kagome, Sango, and Ayame getting ready for their tour that will be starting in a couple of weeks from now.

(All)

Sore demo aitakute nakitakute

Nakitai kuseni tsuyogatte

Sore demo aitakute itoshikute

Itoshii kuse ni nigetakute

(Kagome)

Anata wa yuujuu fudan no mamade ii yo

Sore nara ba yuujuu fudan no mama de ite yo

(Song ends)

"That was great girls. Take a fifteen minute break," said Abi-san, their manager, before leaving the girls.

"Thank you," the girls bowed to their manager. They then went to get some water and some towels to dried off with.

"I can't wait for our tour to start," Ayame said while opening her bottle of water. "It's going to be our biggest tour to date."

Sango nodded. "I still can't believe that we're going to be performing at the Tokyo Dome. It's like a dream come true."

"It is and I'm glad that it's with you two," Kagome smiled at her two best friends.

The girls pulled each other into hug. After a few second they pulled away and started talk about what they should do after practice. Suddenly Kagome heard Abi-san calling her name. "Kagome, can you come here for a second."

"Hai Abi-san." Kagome called back to her. She then excused herself from her friends and walked over to her manager. "Is there something wrong Abi-san?"

"No, I just need to talk to you about a phone call I just got." Not wanting to talk in the open where everyone could hear them, Abi decided to take Kagome into another room to talk in private.

* * *

"I told you. Don't mess with me," Inuyasha said into the camera.

"AND CUT! Beautiful. That was just great. That's a rap everyone!" the director yelled to everyone on the set. He then walked up to Inuyasha stuck his hand out to shake Inuyasha's hand. "Good job Inuyasha just like always. It has been a pleasure working with you."

Inuyasha shook the director's hand and replied, "Thanks and it was a pleasure working with you as well." Suddenly he heard someone calling his name. He turned to the direction that his name was being called from to see that it was his best friend Miroku.

"Hey Inuyasha over here!" Miroku yelled to his friend.

Inuyasha turned back to the director and said, "Excuse me." While he was walking over to Miroku, some of the crew members would stop and tell him that he did a good job.

"What's up man?" Inuyasha asked Miroku when he got up close to him.

"Nothing much. I just came down here to see if you want to hang out since you're done with your movie."

"That sound like a good idea," Inuyasha replied. "But first let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Alright. Let's go to that diner that just opened few days ago," Miroku said as he reached into his pants pocket and took out his car keys. "And we're taking my car."

"Why do you want to take your car for?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku didn't say a word and just held up his car's keys. He then pointed them to a black sport car and pressed a button that was on the key chain. When he did that the car's light went off and on. "I got myself new car."

"When did you get it?" Inuyasha asked opening the door on the passenger side when he made it to the car.

"Today, right before I came here," Miroku said as he open the door on the driver side of the car and got into the car.

Once at the diner Inuyasha and Miroku decided to pick a table near a window. "So what are you going to do now since you're done with the movie?" Miroku asked looking at the menu.

"I got another movie coming up soon but the table reading for it is a couple of weeks from now," Inuyasha answered.

Hearing this Miroku put down his menu in shock and just stared at his best friend. "You what? You got another movie? But you just got finish with this one," he asked in confusion.

Before Inuyasha could answer him, the waitress came up and asked them what they wanted to eat. "I have a cheeseburger," said Miroku.

Then she turned to Inuyasha and asked what he wants to eat.

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger."

"Ok, I'll be right back with your food," the waitress said as she wrote the orders down .

When she was gone, Inuyasha turned back to Miroku and answered him, "What the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you need to take a breaks between movies."

"What are you talking about? I'm taking a break now. Like I said before the table reading for the movie is in a few weeks from now."

"I'm talking about a long break. When was the last time you took a long break?"

Before he could answered his friend Inuyasha's cell phone went off again. "Moshi Moshi. Yes this is Inuyasha Takahashi," he said.

* * *

Well this is the end of chapter 1 of my new story 'A celebrity Marriage'. In addition, a Celebrity Marriage is replacing Idols' Love. Please leave a comment or review telling me what you think. Ja Ne *^^*

Song used: Buono! - Urahara


	2. Moving in

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the songs. **

**Note: Everything that they do and say from this point on is being filmed. **

**Chapter 2 **

**Moving in**

"I wonder where he could be." Kagome was standing outside of her and her unknown husband's apartment waiting for him to come. Kagome had agreed to do the show that her manager told her about the other day. She thought that it could be fun and something very different to try. The only thing that Abe-san did not tell her was who her new husband is. "I wonder who my husband is. Man I still can't believe I got a husband."

Not wanting to say this on camera, Kagome thought to herself, _'I hope that it is not Hojo. Please don't let it be Hojo.' _Right after she thought that, her cell phone went off. Kagome reached into her jacket's pocket and took out her cell phone. She looked down at her phone and saw that it was Sango.

"Moshi Moshi." Kagome answered. "Hey Kagome, just checking up on you and your new husband. How is everything going?"

"I wouldn't know he hasn't made it here yet." Kagome told Sango. "What do yo mean he hasn't made it yet? Where are you?" Sango asked. "Outside of the apartment that we are staying at." Kagome did a quick look around to see if her husband had made it. Little did Kagome know when she stopped looking around Inuyasha had pulled up.

When Inuyasha pulled up the only thing that he could see was Kagome's backside. "Is that my wife? Wow she got a pretty good backside." _'I hope that it's not Kikyo.' _With that thought, Inuyasha cut off his car and got out. He started to walk toward Kagome and the closer he got, he notice that it was not Kikyo. Also the closer he got he notice that she was on the phone.

Kagome did not notice that Inuyasha was behind her not until she felt him tapped her on the shoulder. Kagome had jumped and turned around quickly to see Inuyasha standing right in front of her. "Sango have to call you back." Kagome told Sango while looking at Inuyasha. "Ok." Then Sango got off the phone.

"I guess you are my new wife." Inuyasha holding out his hand. Taking his hand Kagome said, "Yes and I taking that you are my new husband."

While they were shaking each other hand the both of them thought, _'My husband is Inuyasha Takahashi.' 'My wife is Kagome Higurashi' _After a good few second of shaking hands Inuyasha had spoke up first. "I think we should go and check out our apartment."

"Yea that's a good idea. Do you know what floor it is on?" Inuyasha shook his head no. Then suddenly Inuyasha was hand a card. (That how they know what their mission is by a card.) "What does the card say?" asked Kagome moving next to Inuyasha so she could see what the card says. "It says that our apartment is on the tenth floor."

"Ok then let's go see how our apartment looks." Kagome started for the door but Inuyasha stopped her before she could open the door. "What's wrong?" Kagome ask looking up at Inuyasha with a kind of confuse look on her face. "Nothing I just want to open the door for my wife that all." Inuyasha answered opening the door for Kagome.

"Aww thank you." Kagome said with a big smile. "You're welcome." Inuyasha said smiling back at Kagome. _'Wow she got one of the prettiest smiles.' _

Inuyasha and Kagome had made it to their apartment. "Ok," Inuyasha said looking down at the card, "The apartment number is 11D." Kagome started to look for a door with number and letter 11D. "There it is." Kagome had point to a door that was about two down from the elevator.

"Let's go in." Inuyasha started to open the door but this time Kagome stopped him. "What?" Inuyasha asked. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Inuyasha looking around him and shook his head, "No." "Are you sure you didn't forget what newlyweds do we they both about to enter in their first home." Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha still did not know what Kagome was talking about.

"Inuyasha you suppose to carrying me in the house." Kagome said pretending to get mad. "Oh sorry Kagome. Which way do you want to be carried?"

"Umm…." Kagome thought about it for a few second and said, "Piggyback." After Kagome said that Inuyasha just stared at her. "A piggyback?" Inuyasha asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I can just walk…." Right in the middle of her sentence Kagome saw Inuyasha turning his back to her and bend down so that she could get on his back.

"Really? You're going to give me a piggyback ride." Kagome was shock that he was going to let her get on his back. "Are you going to on my back or not?" Inuyasha asked when he did feel Kagome getting on his back. Kagome final got over her shock and got onto his back.

When Inuyasha made sure that Kagome was on his back. He opened the door to the apartment and walked in seeing that all their stuff was already in there. (If you have seen 'We got married', their apartment is just like Andy and Solbi's apartment.)

"So this is our apartment." Inuyasha said looking around. Still on his back, Kagome said, "I like it. It is not too big and not to small. It feels like home." Inuyasha turned his head so he could see Kagome's face. "You like the size of the apartment?" Looking at Inuyasha's face well the side of it, Kagome nodded her head yes. "Why? You don't like it?"

Inuyasha lower himself letting Kagome know to get down. "If you like it, I like it." Kagome reached to Inuyasha and turned him around so that now he was facing her. "That not telling me if you like or not." "It could be a little bit bigger." "Ok that all I want to hear. I guess that we should get everything where it should be." Kagome started to look in a box that was next to her.

When she opened the box, she saw that the box was full with Inuyasha's clothes. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha hold one of her shirt up in the air. "I think we are looking in the boxes." Inuyasha looked at Kagome to see what she mean by that, that when he seen that she had open his box of clothes.

"I guess we have. I got idea let's do the living room first then we can move on to another room." "Ok that's a good idea." Both Inuyasha and Kagome put down what they had in their hands. Looking the living room Kagome asked, "What should we move first?" "The couch." The couch was in the middle of the living room. "Umm…. Let's move it against the wall next to the door." Kagome said.

"All right." Inuyasha move to one end of the couch. Kagome just stay where she was. "Are you going to help me?" All Kagome did was shook her head no. "And why not?" "Because you are the strong Inuyasha. You can pick that couch up all by yourself." Kagome said crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh I can, can I. Well I feel a little weak right now and I cannot pick it up all by myself. I need some help."

However, Kagome still did not move from where she stands. "Are you going to help me or what?" "What the magic word?" "Please?"

"Ok I'll help you move the couch." Kagome then move to the other end of the couch to help Inuyasha move it. "One. Two. Three." Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time lift the couch and move it against the wall. "What's next for us to move?" Kagome asked while she arranges pillows on the couch.

"I really do see anything else that needs to be done." When Inuyasha said this he moved the coffee table between the couch and TV, switch was in the place where they would have put it. "Ok I guess the next room to do is the bedroom." Kagome said started toward the bedroom, but again Inuyasha stopped her.

"What is this time? Do you want to carry me into the bedroom, which I wouldn't mind if you did?" Inuyasha started to laugh. "What so funny?" Kagome asked looking Inuyasha up and down. "No, I'm not going to carry in the bedroom."

"Then why did you stop me from going into the room?" While picking up one of the boxes next to him, Inuyasha said, "I going to fix the bedroom." Inuyasha started toward the bedroom. "And what I am supposed to do while you fixing up the room." Inuyasha stuck his head out of the doorway and asked, "Are you hungry?" Getting what Inuyasha was saying. "Oh know I get it. I go make lunch while you fix the bedroom."

With that, Kagome went into the kitchen. When she opened one of the cabinets, she notices that there were already pots, pans, and foods in them. "No wonder they told us not to bring any with us."

"What can I cook that want take to long?" That when Kagome open a cabinet next to the fridge where she saw a pack of ramen noodles. "I guess I'm making ramen." Kagome got a boiler from the bottom cabinets and full it with some water. In the bedroom, Inuyasha heard some water being ran. '_I wonder what she is making? Might as well ask.' _

Stopping what he was doing Inuyasha yelled out, "Kagome what are you making for lunch?" "I'm not telling you!" Kagome yelled back at Inuyasha. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not!"

When the water started to boil, Kagome put two packs of ramen in the boiler. It did not take long for the noodles or Inuyasha to get done. Right when Kagome put the boiler on the table (which was there when they got there.) Inuyasha walked into the kitchen seeing Kagome doing this.

"You made ramen?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was fixing them something to drink when she heard Inuyasha said that. "What you don't want ramen? I can fix something else." Kagome turned back to the fridge looking for something else to fix. "No, It's fine. Beside I love ramen." Inuyasha said walking to the table and pick up the chopsticks that Kagome had sat out.

"Ok that good." Kagome sat right in front of Inuyasha and pick up her chopsticks. "So what made you get into acting?" Kagome said picking up some of the noodles from the boiler. "I don't know. I guess you can say that it is in my blood. What about you? What made you get into singing?"

"Same thing I guess it's in my blood. I remember dancing and singing when I was little." For the rest of the day Kagome and Inuyasha spend it getting to know each other. Soon it was time to go to bed. "Kagome you can take you shower or bath first." "Ok." Kagome went into their bedroom and get everything that she needs for her shower.

While Kagome was in the shower Inuyasha just look down at their bed. "We got to sleep in the same bed." Finally after thinking about it for a while Inuyasha decide that he is going to sleep on the couch until she felt comfortable. Kagome got out of the bathroom just as Inuyasha was walking out of the bedroom with a pillow and blanket.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked him looking a little confuse. "I am going to sleep in the living room." "Why?"

"I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable tonight since it is our first night. I just want you to feel conformable."

All suddenly without a word Kagome give Inuyasha a hug. "Thank you for thinking about me first." Getting over the shock Inuyasha hugged Kagome back. "Anytime Kagome, anytime."

"Good night Inuyasha."

"Good night Kagome." Inuyasha said letting go of Kagome and with into the living room. Kagome did not go into the bedroom until she saw that Inuyasha lying down.

Well this is the end of the chapter 2

I hope you enjoyed it.

READ&REVIEW


	3. Planning a Housewarming Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the songs that will show up in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 3**

**Planning a Housewarming Party**

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were in the living room watching TV. While watching TV, Inuyasha kept stealing looks at Kagome. _'Ok it's now or never.' _With that thought Inuyasha pick up a pillow that was next to him and place it with his head on Kagome's lap.

Feeling something on her lap, Kagome looked down to see Inuyasha's head on her lap. "Umm… Inuyasha what are you doing?" "What I can't lay my head down on my wife's lap?"

Smiling down at him Kagome answered, "Yes you can lay your head on your wife's lap but you could at less tell her that you were going to do that."

"Sorry next time I'll remember to ask her before I do something."

"It's ok unless I can play with my husband's hair?" Kagome asked while looking at Inuyasha with a puppy face. When Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome's face, he could not help but think that was the most cuties face ever. "Yes you can play with your husband's hair." "Thank you." Inuyasha turned his head back to the TV set so Kagome would have more access to his hair.

Before she started to play with his hair, Kagome just rub her hands over it. After than she started to run her fingers through Inuyasha long hair and massaging his head. The feeling Kagome's fingers going through his hair made Inuyasha close his eyes and stop paying attention to the TV. _'Oh Kami-sama, this feel so good.' _However, the feeling was short lived because after a good minute they heard a knock at the door.

"Inuyasha go see who that is." Kagome shook Inuyasha so he would get up and answer the door. "I don't want to. Just let whoever is out there keep on knocking." Inuyasha moaned. 'Knock Knock.' "Inuyasha please just go and answer the door please."

"Fine, but when I get back you going to finish what you started." Inuyasha said pointing at Kagome with smirk. "Ok." Kagome had turned her head quickly away from Inuyasha so he wouldn't see her blush. Inuyasha walked up to door and asked who is it, but no one answer back. "That's strange." When he asked who is it again, no one answered back. "What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha looked into the peephole but could not see anything because something was covering it.

Therefore, Inuyasha opened the door to see no one at the door. Then he turned to see what was covering the peephole, which was a card with 'Celebrity Marriage' on it. Inuyasha took the card off the door and came back in the apartment. "Look what we got." Inuyasha said holding up the card in his hand. Kagome turned her head to see what he mean and saw the 'Celebrity Marriage's in his hand. "We got a new mission?"

"Yep." Inuyasha said sitting down on the couch. Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha so she could see what they have to do. Inuyasha open the card and it reads 'Plan and Host a housewarming party.' "Plan and host a housewarming party?" Kagome reached over to take the card out of Inuyasha's hand and read the rest of the card. "You will have to cook your own food. Decorate your own apartment and invite anyone you want."

"Wait, it actually said that we got to cook our own food?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "Yep. What's wrong with that?" "Well… never mind." Inuyasha said looking back at the TV. Kagome put the card down on the coffee table in front of them and turned her body toward Inuyasha. "No tell me what you was about to say."

"Well I really don't know how to cook and the only thing I see you cook was ramen noodles." Inuyasha did not turn to face Kagome when he said that. "So you think that the only thing that I can cook is ramen?" Kagome asked with a hint of shock and angry in her voice. Hearing that in her voice Inuyasha didn't answer or gave a movement to tell her yes or no. "Inuyasha answer me is that what you think?" Kagome started shake Inuyasha.

Finally Inuyasha answered her, "I'm not saying that all you can cook it just that the only thing that I seen you cook." Inuyasha turned to her to see what she would say. "Well I can cook other things beside ramen noodles. Therefore, since you said that you really don't cook. I guess I well be the chef for this party." "Ok. The next thing is that we need to make a list of people to come to our party."

Kagome got up from the couch and with into the bedroom. Inuyasha was somewhat confused when he saw Kagome getting up from the couch. When Kagome came back into the living room with a notebook and pencil in her hand Inuyasha got the reason why Kagome went the bedroom. Kagome sat back down on the couch where she was sitting at. "Ok so who do you want to invite to the housewarming party?" Kagome asked getting ready to write down the names he was going to say.

"We can invite my two friends Miroku and Kouga." Kagome wrote down Miroku and Kouga's names down and waited for Inuyasha to say some more names. "My parents Inutaisho and Izayoi, also my brother Sesshomaru and his wife Rin." While Kagome wrote the names she said, "And I will invite my two friends Sango and Ayame. Also my family: my mom Ai, my grandfather Shoji, and my little brother Souta.

"I guess that all the things the needs to be done first." Inuyasha said. "Yep now all we need to do is call everyone to see if they can come to our housewarming." Kagome said getting her cell phone out.

Before Kagome begin to dial the numbers of her friends and family, Kagome asked Inuyasha, "Um... when are we having the housewarming?" Inuyasha looked at the clock on the TV and saw that it was three o'clock. "We can have it today there enough time to have a housewarming party. Do you think that you have enough time to fix all the food that you're going to cook?"

"Yea what I'm thinking about making won't take to long. So what time do you want to do it?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a while and said, "We can have it at six if that fine." Kagome nodded in agreement and said, "Yea that fine. It's give me enough time for us to do all the things that we need to do." "Ok then our party is at six." With that said Inuyasha and Kagome started back calling their friends and families.

After they made phone calls to everyone that they wanted to come and everybody said yes that they would come. Inuyasha and Kagome decide it is time to go to the store to get decorations and some more food that Kagome would need. So Kagome and Inuyasha got their money and the keys to the car that was given to them and headed to the store.

While in the car Kagome asked Inuyasha, "So how do you want to decorate the living room?" "I don't know. I'm just wondering how everyone going to fit in our little apartment." Inuyasha said keeping his eyes on the road. "Well I guess we could get some chairs."

"Some good to me and what I want for decoration is something simple not something birthday partyish." "Well what does that leaves us with to decorate with?" Kagome asked because when she thought of the party she was thinking about using birthday party decorations. "Don't worry we'll think of something." Inuyasha said pulling into a parking space in front of the store. While getting out of the car Inuyasha asked Kagome, "Do you know what you are going to get?" "Yep."

When Kagome and Inuyasha started to walk toward the store, some of the people that were coming in and out of the store notice who they were. "Oh my… Is that Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi?" one girl yelled pointing to them. A girl next to her also yelled, "It is Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi!" Soon Inuyasha and Kagome was surrounded by fan girls and some fan boys.

All Kagome and Inuyasha could hear was 'Can I get an autograph', 'can you sign my whatever,' and 'can you take a picture with me'. So they spend about half an hour signing things and taking pictures. While signing and taking pictures, one fan asked what were they doing there and why were they together. "Well we got choose to be on a show that shows everyone how our life would be if we got married to each other." Inuyasha said.

When the fans hear that, they had got really happy. "We sorry guys but we got to go." Kagome said signing the last thing that a fan handed her. Kagome and Inuyasha waved goodbye to their fans and walked into the store. We they got into the store Inuyasha got a basket to put their stuff in. "Let's get the food last so if we get something cold it won't melt." Kagome said looking around the store.

"Well let's get the chairs first." Inuyasha said heading toward where the chairs at. "Inuyasha can I ask you something?" Kagome said looking down at her feet. "Sure, you can ask me anything."

"Well um…. What made you want to do this show?" "I do not know. At first I wasn't going to do it but then my two friends Miroku and Kouga talked me into it."

"Oh" was the only thing that Kagome said. "But you know what." Inuyasha said looking down at Kagome. Kagome looking up and said, "What?" "I'm really glad that I decide to do it." When Inuyasha said that he had one of the sexiest smile on his face. Again Kagome had to turn away from Inuyasha so could not see her blush.

However, this time Inuyasha did notice Kagome blushing. "Wow." When her blush went away Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked, "What?" "I just notice that you look cuter when you blush."

Once again, Kagome started to blush but this time harder. "Shut up." Kagome said hitting Inuyasha's arm. Finally, they made it to where the chairs are. "How many do we need?" "Just get about three." Kagome said. When Inuyasha put one of the folder chairs in the basket he notice that the rest of the chairs wouldn't not fit either will all of them would not fit not with the other stuff that they are going to get.

So Inuyasha turned to Kagome and asked, "Kagome what are we going to do with the chairs?" Kagome turned around to see what Inuyasha was talking about. That when she seen that the chairs wasn't going to fit. "Well we could get them last I mean after we get the food." "Ok that a good idea. So I guess we can go get the stuff for the apartment." Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

Inuyasha being followed by Kagome went to where the candles are. "So we're getting some candles?" Kagome asked when they got closer to the candles. "Yep you can't go wrong with candles." Picking up a scented candle Kagome asked, "So what kind of candles are we getting scented or unscented."

"I think that we should get some scented candles but not the ones with an over powering smell." Inuyasha said while sniffing a cinnamon scented candle. "Just like this one." Inuyasha said putting the candle back down. "What wrong with it?" "It just too strong.

Chuckling at what he had said Kagome pick up the cinnamon scented candle that Inuyasha had put down and took a sniff herself. When she did that, she quickly moved' the candles away from her nose. Coughing just a little bit Kagome said, "Ok I see what you meant when you said too strong." When Kagome put the candle back down she notice a green apple scented candle.

She picks it up, took a sniff of it, and instantly fell in love with it. "Inuyasha how about this one. It does not have a powerful scent to it." Kagome handed Inuyasha the candle. Inuyasha took the candle from her hand and took a good whiff of it. "This one would do fine." "Great, let's get about four of them." "Ok."

After that, Inuyasha and Kagome got some new plates, glasses, and some more chopsticks. "Now on to the grocery section." Kagome said pointing to the grocery. While walking toward the grocery section Inuyasha asked Kagome, "So what all you need to get?" "I told you before not that much just some baby octopus for Takoyaki, some stuff to make some Mitarashi dango and gyoza."

"Is that what you making?" Kagome just nodded her head. "Man I can't wait to eat that."

"Really?"

"Yep those are my favorite foods well beside ramen of course." While in the grocery area, Inuyasha kept asking for stuff like a little child. "Hey Kagome can we get this?" Inuyasha asked pointing to some cookies. Kagome just turn to Inuyasha and nodded her head. "Yes!" After getting everything that she need and from time to time Inuyasha want he can and cannot get. They with back to the where the chairs and got the three chair that the want which they put one in the basket and Inuyasha carried the other two.

They went up to one of the cash register that was open to pay for all the stuff that they had gotten. While at the register, a female cashier was flirting with Inuyasha and didn't even notice Kagome right by him. "How are you today sir?" she asked in a trying to be sexy kind of way. "I'm fine." Inuyasha said not really paying her any attention. Kagome was waiting for the cashier to ask her the same thing but she didn't. '_Am I invisible or something.' _

Finally after a minute or two of smiling and batted her eye the cashier was done ringer up their items. "That will be all for you sir?" Been seeing that the cashier was flirting with him right front Kagome. Inuyasha decide that he was going to show her that he's taking. "I don't know honey is there anything else that we need. I mean I can got back to the strawberry and whipped cream for you know." Inuyasha said putting his arm around Kagome's waist and looking down at her.

Kagome was shock at first but then got out of it and played along with Inuyasha. "I don't think so honey we can get the strawberries and cream later." Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha then turned back to the cashier who had a scold on her face and said, "Well I guess that well be all for 'us'" emphasizing the us.

Getting the picture the cashier give them the price of everything and give them a bitter goodbye. When they got outside Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "Thank you so much for that." "You're welcome I don't like women like that."

"Women like what? Women that flirt with men when their wives or girlfriends around them." "Yea, I just can't stand that." Inuyasha and Kagome made it to their and put everything in it and went on home. When they got home Kagome with on and put all the stuff that need to be put away up first. Inuyasha put the candles out around the living room and was about to light them but Kagome stopped him.

"Don't light them now wait till it's time for the housewarming." Kagome said while getting ready to cook. "Well if I have to wait to light the candles then you have to wait to cook the food."

"And why is that Mr. Takahashi?" Kagome asked putting her hands on her hips. "Because Mrs. Takahashi we have about two more hours till six. So you got take a bath and then you can start cooking."

"But what if I get something on my outfit then what." Inuyasha into the kitchen and picked up a apron and held it to Kagome. "That's what apron are for honey." "Fine I take my bath." Kagome left the kitchen and with to the room to get what she needs. It took Kagome about thirty minutes to get ready. When Inuyasha heard the bathroom's door open he looked up to see to Kagome in a cute two-piece outfit. She had on a black skirt that came to her knees and a white blouse.

"Inuyasha you same take your bath now." "Ok" Inuyasha had alright have his bath items and right before he went into the bathroom he said, "You know you look pretty good in that outfit." "Thanks."

"You're welcome." With that Inuyasha with into the bathroom to get ready.

After Inuyasha was done getting ready and Kagome finish cooking the food it was time for the housewarming.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 4. In chapter 4 that when the housewarming party begins.

I hope you guys enjoyed it.

READ&REVIEW


	4. The Housewarming Party

Disclaimer: I do not I repeat, loud and clear, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

Author Note: I just want to say that I am so so so so so sorry that I had not update in a while. So I hope you guys forgive.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Housewarming Party **

It wasn't long after Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten everything done for the party when everyone started to arrive. The first person to arrive was Miroku. When Miroku had knocked on the front door, Inuyasha and Kagome was in the kitchen getting some of the food on the serving platters. While putting a dango on the serving platter Kagome asked, "I wonder who that is."

"I think I know who it is." Inuyasha said putting the rest of the Takoyaki.

"You Do? Who do you think it is?" Kagome asked looking up at Inuyasha.

"It has to be Miroku, Kouga, or both. Those two are the only one that I know that would come early if there going to be free food around." Inuyasha said. When Inuyasha putting the Takoyaki on the platter. He with into the living room and opened up the door to see Miroku standing there.

"Like I said it had to be you or Kouga at the door." Inuyasha said letting Miroku in the living room.

"Well a good evening to you too Inuyasha." said Miroku pretending to be hurt. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. Suddenly Inuyasha and Miroku heard Kagome asking who it was at the door.

"It was Miroku." Inuyasha answered back to her.

"Who is that? Is it your wife?" Miroku asked trying to looking into the kitchen but he couldn't see anyone. All Inuyasha did was nodded his head yes. "So, who is it? Is it Kikyo?" Inuyasha shook his head no. Before Miroku could make another guess Kagome walked into the living room with serving platter with Dango on them.

While Kagome was putting the platter down on the table, Inuyasha said, "Miroku I would like you to my wonderful wife, Kagome." When Kagome heard Inuyasha said the word '_wonderful'_. She started to blush really bad. When her blushing was almost gone and can be passed as make-up. She turned to Miroku and held her hand out for him to shake it.

"It's nice to meet you Miroku." Kagome said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Kagome." Miroku said shaking Kagome hands.

"Well if you excuse me for a second. I need to get the rest of the food out before the others arrive." Kagome said. With that said Kagome left and went back into the kitchen.

When Kagome was out of the living room, Miroku turned quickly to Inuyasha with his mouth wide open with shocked. "Kagome Higurashi is your wife? They pair you up with Kagome Higurashi from Tenshi no Kisu?" Miroku asked shocked.

"Yep I was just as shocked as you were when I find out. But I just hide it well when I meet her." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha went over to the coffee table and picked up one of the dango that Kagome had put out. After that Inuyasha took a seat on the couch while taking a bite of the dango.

While picking up one of the dango Miroku asked, "So how is she? Is she nice and kind just like the say in the news? Or is she just like Kikyo?"

"No, she not like Kikyo and yea she nice and kind like they say in the news." Inuyasha said putting another dango into his mouth.

"That's great to hear."

"Inuyasha can you come here and help me for just a second." Kagome yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm coming Kagome." Inuyasha yelled back to Kagome. Inuyasha told Miroku that he will be right back. After that Inuyasha walked into the kitchen to see what Kagome wanted him to do. There were was a knock at the door. At first Miroku was going to answer the door, but then he decides not to because it wasn't his house.

"Hey Miroku, can you get the door please." Inuyasha yelled at him from the kitchen.

"Sure." Miroku got up from the couch and opened the door to see Kouga standing there with a gift in his hands. "What's up man?" Miroku said letting Kouga into the house.

"Nothing much. So where Inuyasha and his wife?" Kouga asked looking around the living room.

All of the sudden they heard Inuyasha asked, "Miroku who is it at door?"

"It's Kouga," Miroku yelled back.

"So," Kouga said looking the apartment, "This is Inuyasha and his wife's apartment."

"Yep."

"So where are Inuyasha and the little wife at?"

"They are in the kitchen getting the food ready and stuff." Miroku said pointing toward the kitchen.

"Oh, so who is his wife? Is it Kikyo? Is it Kagura?" Kouga asked

"No, it's not Kagura or Kikyo." Miroku said picking up a Dango.

"Ok, then who is his wife?" asked Kouga. Soon after Kouga asked that question Kagome walked out of the kitchen with another serving platter with Takoyaki in one hand and in the other was a serving platter of gyoza. When Kagome put the serving platters on the table next the serving platter of dango she turned around to Kouga to introduce herself.

"Hi I'm Kagome, you must be Kouga." Kagome said sticking her hand out for Kouga to shake her hand. At first Kouga was shock to see Kagome in front of him.

After getting over the shocked that Kagome Higurashi of Tenshi no Kisu was standing in front of him. Kouga took her hand and introduce himself. "Yes, I'm Kouga nice to meet you." Kouga said. After a couple of second Kouga let go of Kagome's hand. With that Kagome said that she had to go back into the kitchen to get the drinks ready.

When Kagome left to go to the kitchen Kouga just like Miroku did before turned quickly around and said, " That was Kagome Higurashi from Tenshi no Kisu."

"Yep Kagome is Inuyasha's wife." Miroku said nodding his head.

After a while Inuyasha came in the living room with two drinks. One for Miroku and the other one for Kouga. While giving them their drinks, Kouga said, "Man you married to Kagome Higurashi." All Inuyasha did was nodded his head yes.

"So have you told her that you have a crush on her yet?" Kouga said. When Kouga said that Miroku took a sip of his drink and stared at Inuyasha to see what he would say. After Kouga said that Inuyasha ran up to him and put his hand over Kouga's mouth.

"Shh! Kept your mouth shut. She right in the kitchen she could hear you." Inuyasha said.

"Wait you haven't told her that you have crush on her." Miroku said shocked.

"No, I haven't got around to tell that I have a crush on her. I mean it never came up." Inuyasha said taking his hand off of Kouga mouth and keeping his voice down.

While wiping his mouth, Kouga said, "So when are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to hear any one of you say thing about my crush. You got that." Inuyasha said.

After a couple of minute there was a knock a the door. Kagome came out of the kitchen, asked if everything was alright, and then answered the door. At the door was Sango and Ayame with gifts in their hands. "Hi guys." Kagome said letting Sango and Ayame in the apartment.

Before Kagome closed the door, Sango said that Kagome's mother, grandpa, and Sota was on their way right up. So while waiting for her family to come to the apartment Kagome introduce Sango and Ayame to Miroku and Kouga first then she introduces them to Inuyasha.

"And this is my husband Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile on her face. After she said that Kagome heard "Who is you husband Kagome?"

Kagome turned around to see that it was her mother who said that. "Mom!" Kagome said while running up to her mother and give her a big hug.

When Kagome let go of her mother, "So who is your husband?" Kagome's mother asked looking at Miroku, Kouga and Inuyasha one at a time.

Pointing to Inuyasha Kagome said, "Mom this is my wonderful husband, Inuyasha Takahashi."

Blushing a little bit when Kagome called him her _'wonderful husband', _Inuyasha bowed down to Kagome's mother and when he came back up, Kagome's mother gave him a hug. At first Inuyasha was shock but have few seconds he hugged her back.

When Kagome's mother pulled away for Inuyasha and said, "Nice to meet you, Inuyasha. I'm Ai Higurashi."

"Nice to meet you Ai-san." Inuyasha answered back.

"Oh you don't have to call me Ai-san. You can me Ai-chan or if you really want you can call mom."

"Mom!." Kagome said embarrassed.

"What?" Ai looked at her daughter confused.

Kagome didn't say anything to her mom, she just walked away.

After five minutes later, Inuyasha's family came to the apartment. Inuyasha had open the door up to see a ton of flowers in front of him.

"What is this?" Inuyasha asked himself.

"Inuyasha, honey are you going to let us in?" Inuyasha recognized that voice, it was mother's voice.

"Sorry mom. Come on in." Inuyasha said while taking the flowers away from his mother so she could see where she was going. Following his mother inside the apartment was his father, Sesshomaru, and Rin.

Inuyasha had put the flowers on the coffee table and turn to give his mother hug.

"Hi mom."

"Hi sweetheart. How have you been?"

"Good. How about you? How have you been?"

" I'm good. So where is your wife? I can't wait to see her." Inuyasha's mother said with a smile on her face.

Pointing toward the kitchen Inuyasha said, "She in the kitchen fixing some more serving platters with her mother."

"Oh well, go get her. I want to see her now."

"Ok mom." Inuyasha turn to get Kagome from the kitchen.

Inuyasha's father walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her and said, "Honey be patience."

"I can't. This is the closets Inuyasha has ever been to a marriage even if it is fake."

After a few seconds Inuyasha and Kagome came walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh my, she is so cute." Inuyasha's mother said to herself.

"Mom, dad, this Kagome Higurashi, my wife." Inuyasha introduce Kagome to his parents.

"Nice to meet you both." Kagome said before bowing to them.

And the same with Ai, Inuyasha's mother rushed up to her a give a big hug. Kind of knowing that this was going to happen, Kagome hugged her back.

"Nice to meet you too Kagome. Izayoi and this is my husband InuTaisho." Izayoi said when the hug had ended. When Izayoi moved away from Kagome, InuTaisho came up and give a hug too.

Suddenly they heard "Your not going to introduce your wife to us little brother."

Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to see Sesshomaru and Rin standing there.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you. Kagome this is my half-brother Sesshomaru and his wife Rin." Inuyasha said with no excite in his voice at all.

"Nice to meet you both." Kagome said.

"Nice to meet you too Kagome." Rin said with smile on face.

After introducing everyone to everyone, catching up on old time, and getting to know each other it was time to go home. Kagome and Inuyasha both stand by the door while everyone said their goodbyes to them. Izayoi and the rest of Inuyasha's family were the last ones to leave. When InuTaisho, Sesshomaru and Rin where out of the apartment on their way to the elevators, Izayoi stuck behind to tell Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha just want to say that you and Kagome looks so good together."

Lowering his head a little, embarrassed

"Also I'm glad that you got paired up Kagome and not Kikyo." With that Izayoi followed the rest of the family to the elevators.

When Inuyasha had closed the door Kagome asked, "What did you mom mean by 'I'm glad that you got paired up Kagome and not Kikyo'?"

"Huh. What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked playing dumb.

"Don't huh me. What did you mom mean by that."

Not wanting to explain it tonight Inuyasha said, "I tell you tomorrow ok."

Thinking about it for a few seconds Kagome said ok and started to clean up. It only took them about twenty minutes to clean the living room, put everything that they didn't need, like food, in the trash, and putting the dishes in the dish washer.

So Inuyasha and Kagome was getting for bed. All they have to do was change into some sleeping clothes since they took a bath early that day.

Kagome had just came out of the bathroom to Inuyasha getting his 'bed ready. "Um… Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"I'm getting for bed."

"You going to sleep on the couch again."

Inuyasha has been sleeping on the couch for the pass week. And Kagome was thinking that it was time for him to stop sleeping on the couch.

"You don't want to sleep in the bed tonight?" Kagome said trying to keep her voice as normal as possible.

"What you want to sleep on the couch tonight?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I'm not going to sleep on the couch."

Turning around to face Kagome Inuyasha asked, "Then where are you going to sleep at then?"

"In the bed." With that Kagome quickly ran into the bedroom blushing badly.

Took a good while for Inuyasha to realize what Kagome was trying to say. She was saying that she want to share the bed with him. Getting over the shock, Inuyasha grab his pillow from the couch and head to the bedroom. When he walked into the room, he saw Kagome laying in the bed under the cover.

Walking over the bed Inuyasha sat down by Kagome and asked, "Are you sure you're ok with me sleeping here." All Inuyasha heard was a muffled yes.

Inuyasha got up from the bed and pulled the covers back so that he could get under them. When he was all settled in the bed, Inuyasha turned to see Kagome finally had came up from under covers.

"Good night Inuyasha."

"Good night Kagome."

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this long over done chapter.


	5. Special Christmas Episode

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Author's Note: I wanted to give you guys something for Christmas. So I decide to write a Christmas chapter for Celebrity Marriage. Also, a little heads up, this chapter is not part of the main story. I hope you guess enjoy this chapter.

* * *

A Celebrity Marriage - Christmas's Episode

~Inuyasha~

Inuyasha was at the set of his new movie that he was working on. After finishing a scene, Inuyasha went to his locker to find a envoeple with 'Celebrity Marriage' on it.

"Aw man, I got a new mission already." Inuyasha said in disbelief.

Inuyasha turned the evenploe around so that he could open it. When Inuyasha opened it the card said, "_Find a perfect Christmas gift for your wife.' _

"Find something for Kagome. But what should I get her?" Inuyasha asked himself.

While Inuyasha was thinking for a great gift for Kagome, he didn't hear Kouga and Miroku coming up from behind him. "Yo Inuyasha." Miroku said.

Quickly turning around, Inuyasha looked like he was ready to kill someone. When he saw that it was only Kouga and Miroku. "Don't you have do that again. You sick the shit out of me." Inuyasha said

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Huh-uh."

"So," Kouga said seeing that Inuyasha had something in his hand, "what's that in your hand?"

"I got another mission to do."

"What's the mission?"

"I got to find a perfect gift for Kagome."

"So what are you going to get her?" Miroku asked

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder "She never said what she want in particular."

"Well I guess we are going to the internet boys." Miroku said heading toward the exit.

"The internet?" Inuyasha and Kouga said at the same time.

"You'll see what I mean soon." Miroku said.

~Kagome~

Kagome is at her recode company's dance studio, practicing for her , Sango's, and Ayame's comeback that is in a couple of weeks. "Alright girls that all for today. You guys didn't great." The dance instructor said.

"I can't wait for comeback." Ayame said happily as the girls walked to the back of the studio to get their gym bags.

"Me too. It been a while since when was on stage." said Sango.

Getting close to her bag, Kagome notice that there was something laying on top of her bag. When she got closer, she notice that is was letter from Celebrity Marriage. "I got a new mission."

"What, already?" Sango asked

"It's seem so." Kagome open the letter had it reads, '_Find a perfect gift for your husband.'_

"What does it says?" Ayame asked trying to read the card over Kagome's shoulder.

"I have to find a perfect gift for Inuyasha."

"So what are you going to get him?"

"That's the problem, I don't know what to get him. I never says anything special that he wanted for Christmas."

"Well girls off to the phone." Sango picked up her bag and head to the door.

"Why are we going to the phone?" Ayame asked

"We're going to find out what Inuyasha want for Christmas."

"Wait we're not going to call him." Kagome asked a little worried. She wants Inuyasha's gift to be a surprise.

"Nope, but the next best thing. His mother."

~Inuyasha~

The guys had finally made to where they were going to, Miroku's apartment.

A little confused Inuyasha asked, "Um… Miroku why are we at your apartment?"

"Duh to get on the internet to find out what Kagome wants for Christmas."

When Inuyasha and the guys made it up to Miroku's apartment, they went straight to Miroku's laptop and got on Youtube.

"Ok genuis, we on the internet. Now how we going to find what Kagome wants for Christmas." Inuyasha asked

"Well my less smart friend, I remember way back when Kagome debut, she had a interview where she said what she want for Christmas." Miroku said looking for the interview on Youtube.

"How you know she has not already got it."

Motioning Inuyasha over to him, Miroku whisper what Kagome said she wanted for Christmas in Inuyasha' ear.

"Oh she don't have that." Inuyasha said.

"Told you." Miroku said. Finally after a while Miroku had found the interview and what Miroku said that Kagome wanted was what she said.

"So are you going to get it for her?" Kouga asked.

"Yep that what she wants and what she wants, she gets."

"Well let's go."

~Kagome~

Kagome, and the girls were in the lobby of the building calling Inuyasha's mother. After a couple of rings Inuyasha's mother answered the phone.

"Moshi Moshi." Izayoi said on the other line.

"Hi Iza….I'm sorry hi mom. It's Kagome." Kagome said.

"Oh hi sweetie, how is everything going?"

"Fine, mom I was just wondering was there anything that Inuyasha really want for Christmas that he never?"

"Um.. Well let me see. Well there was this one thing that he wanted but we didn't get that year."

"Can you tell me what that thing was?"

"Sure it was…."

"I think I knew where to get that. Thanks for your help mom." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Anytime sweetie."

Seeing that Kagome got the information that she needed Sango said, "Well let's go shopping girls."

~ Christmas Day~

Inuyasha and Kagome were so happy that Christmas had finally made it because they couldn't wait to give each other their gifts.

Sitting in the living Inuyasha and Kagome arguing about who should be first.

"Kagome you can go first." Inuyasha offered.

"No Inuyasha you go first." Kagome declining Inuyasha offer of going first.

"But have you ever heard of ladies first. You're lady so you can go first."

" No Inuyasha I really don't mind if you go first." Kagome said stately it clearly that Inuyasha could go first.

Getting fed up with the back in front Inuyasha decide that they should play rock, paper, and scissors to see who's goes first. After three round of loseing Inuyasha was the one to give his gift.

"Merry Christmas." Inuyasha said handing Kagome a small wrapped gift.

"Thank you."

Kagome took and unwrapped her gift to be shock to find out that it was a jewelry box for Miko's Jewelry.

"No way. You got me something from Miko's Jewelry. I always wanted something for there."

Smiling Inuyasha said, "Open the box to see what you got."

Nodding her head, Kagome the open the box to see the most beautiful necklace she have ever seen.

"Inuyasha, thank you so much for this." Kagome said. She got up from her seat and give hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Inuyasha was surprised that Kagome had give him a kiss on the cheek.

Moving away from him, Kagome said, "Ok now it time for you gift. Now close your eyes."

"Ok."

Kagome got up from her seat and went to the living room closet and got Inuyasha's gift. She walked back over to Inuyasha and told him to hold his hands out. He did what she told him to do and when he did that, he felt some long and heavy in his hand.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see a katana sword in his hand. But not any katana sword, the one that he want for Christmas when he was seventeen years old. "Kagome, how did you?"

"I called your mom and she told me back when you seventeen, you took swordsmanship class and you know the rest."

"I don't know what to say, but thank you."

Inuyasha had put the katana and give a hug and kiss.

Blushing Kagome said, "You're welcome. Well I need to get started on the food." With that Kagome went in the kitchen to start cooking.

Wanting to do something else for Kagome, something that would surprised her. Inuyasha looked around the living room and find what he was looking.

"Hey Kagome, I got something else for you." Inuyasha said.

"You do?" Kagome called out for the kitchen.

"Yeah, come out here to get."

"Ok, coming."

Kagome walked out of the kitchen and walked over to where Inuyasha standing at. "Ok where is my other gift." Kagome asked looking around the room.

"Close your eyes." Inuyasha said.

As soon as Kagome closed her eyes, Inuyasha brought a mistletoe away from his back and held it over his and her head. "Ok now you came opened them."

Kagome opened her eyes but didn't see anything until she looked up to the mistletoe hanging over her. Getting what her other gift was, Kagome stood on her tip toes and lean up a kiss Inuyasha on the lips. While Kagome was leaned up, Inuyasha was leaned down and met Kagome half way.

* * *

READ&REVIEW

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this Christmas gift. Merry Christmas everyone!


	6. Make Lunch for Your Wife

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Author's Note: First I want to say I'm so sorry that I have not been uploading any of my other stories. But I do have so reasons why I have not been updating my stories. The first one is that a while back was having so problems but as you all know it is fixed. The second reason is that I'm in college and college has been taking up most of my time. But school is almost over so I will have time to upload my stories soon. But beside that let's get started on chapter 5 of Celebrity Marriage.

**Chapter 5 **

**Make lunch for you wife**

The next morning Inuyasha woke up confuse because he didn't know where he was. It took him a while to figure out that he was in the bedroom and not in the living room. After that he felt something warm in his arms. When he looked down all he could see was black hair. Inuyasha quickly realize that it was Kagome in his arms. He smiled to himself liking the feeling of having Kagome in his arms.

Not wanting to move from the position that they were in. Inuyasha deicide to just stay there, hold Kagome and run his fingers though her hair. After five minutes of doing that Inuyasha felt Kagome waking up. Kagome woke up to Inuyasha playing in her hair.

Liking the feeling that she was getting Kagome sighed and snuggle more into Inuyasha's chest. But suddenly she quickly sat up and turn to se Inuyasha looking up at her with a confuse look on his face. When Kagome sat up, Inuyasha move his arm down and around her waist.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Inuyasha said with a small smile.

"Good morning." Kagome was a little confused why Inuyasha was in bed with her.

Seeing the confuse look on her face Inuyasha asked, "What's wrong Kagome?"

"Well not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"You don't remember, do you?" Inuyasha sat up in the bed while still having his arm around her waist. Kagome sat there and thought back to what happen last night. Soon it all came back to her. Last night Kagome had told Inuyasha that he could sleep in the bed.

"Oh, now I remember." Kagome laugh a little bit along with Inuyasha.

"So," Kagome said when she stopped laughing, "how was your first night in the bed."

"Really good. It's better than the couch."

"That's good to hear." Soon Inuyasha and Kagome heard both of their stomachs growling with hungry. They then burst out laughing after hearing their stomachs.

"I guess I should get out of bed and get breakfast started." Kagome said.

"Yea."

Not wanting to but knew he had to Inuyasha removed his arm away from Kagome's waist and let her get out of the bed. When his arm was not around her waist anymore, Kagome moved the covers back and got of bed starting for the kitchen to get breakfast started.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and headed straight to the refrigerator. While looking in the refrigerator Kagome saw that was eggs, bacons, and milk. Seeing the ingredients in the refrigerator she decides that she was going to make western style breakfast. (Note: remember they live in Japan)

When Kagome started to take the ingredients out that she needs, she heard Inuyasha running water in the bathroom and then the shower begin turned on.

The first thing Kagome did put a frying pan on the stoves and got the bacon started to cook. While the bacon was cooking she started to crack a couple of eggs to make scramble eggs. When the eggs were scramble enough, Kagome put another pan on the stoves. She waited until the pan was nice and hot when she put some butter in the pan so that the eggs wouldn't stick to the pan too much.

After a couple of minute Inuyasha had got out of the shower and put on a red t-shirt and jeans. He walked into the kitchen to see Kagome making some pancakes. "Is breakfast almost done?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha standing by the kitchen table. Smiling at him Kagome said, "Yep, after I finish making the pancakes. How many do you want?"

"Two would be fine."

"Alright four pancakes coming up." Kagome turned back to the stoves and started back making the pancakes.

"Four?" Inuyasha wonder.

"Yea, two for you and two for me."

"Oh."

Inuyasha was about to sit down when he notice that the table was set up. Deciding that Kagome was too busy to cook and set the table. Inuyasha went over to the cabinets and started to set the table.

Seeing this Kagome was really pleased that Inuyasha helping out with breakfast. "Awww. Thanks Inuyasha."

"Hey it the least I can do since I'm not good at cooking."

When Inuyasha was done setting up the table, Kagome brought over all the food that she fixed. The food that Kagome made was pancakes, bacon, scramble eggs, and to add a little Asian into their western breakfast she made rice.

"Wow. Kagome this looks great." Inuyasha said eyeing the food on the table.

"Thanks." Kagome answered back blushing.

When Kagome sat down at the table and her and Inuyasha started to fix their plates. While fixing his plate Inuyasha noticed that they forget something to drink. "We forgot something to drink."

Looking around the table she did notice that they empty cups and nothing to drink. "I guess we did." Kagome move away from the table so she could get up and get something to drink.

But before she could get up Inuyasha raised his hand to stop her. "Let me. What do you want to drink?" Inuyasha asked before he got up.

"Orange juice would be fine. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Inuyasha got up from his seat and head over to the refrigerator to the orange juice and head back to the table.

"Here's your juice my lady." Inuyasha poured the juice into Kagome's glass.

"Well thank you sir." Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha was done pouring Kagome's juice, he went back to his seat and pours him some juice in his cup. After that they started to eat their breakfast.

"So what do you think our mission will be today?" Inuyasha asked as he broke piece of his pancake.

"I don't know. I mean if we knew what are mission was then it wouldn't be any fun."

"Yea I guess." Inuyasha said bring the piece of pancake to his mouth.

They stay silent for a little while before Kagome brought up what Inuyasha's mother said last night. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome when he heard his name being called. "Yes?"

"Remember last night when your mother said that she was glad that you were not pair up with Kikyo."

"Yeah."

"What did she mean by that?" Kagome wondered.

"Um…." Inuyasha was a little hesitant.

"Don't try to get out of it Inuyasha. Remember you said that you will tell me today." Inuyasha sighed because he really did forget that he said that.

"So, tell me what your mother meant by that."

"Well, me and Kikyo date for a while before our debut as actors. When Kikyo got her first major role she broke up with me. Well after she was caught cheating on me with her co-star. And after that happen my mom couldn't forgive." Inuyasha had kept his eyes down and played with his food the whole time he told Kagome.

"Oh, I'm sorry hear that. So that when your mom started to dislike her." Kagome said.

"Well, my mom couldn't stand her for the beginning anyway."

"Oh."

"Yep. So does that answer your question?" Inuyasha asked looking up at Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head yes. Soon after that the phone started to ring. Kagome got up from the kitchen table and head over to the phone to answer it.

"Moshi Moshi" Kagome answered.

"Kagome, its Abe."

"Oh. Hello Abe-san, how are you?"

"I'm fine but I should be asking you how marriage life is?" Abe replied.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who had his back toward her and said, "It's good."

"That great to hear. I'm sorry I couldn't come to your housewarming party last night. I had a lot of stuff to get ready for the concert."

"It's ok I know that you are pretty busy with the concert."

"Well, anyway I'm just calling you to tell you that you have practice today at 12:30."

"Ok." Kagome turned to see what time it was. It was 10:32 already.

"Ok see you at the studio." With that Abe and Kagome hang up the phone. Kagome head back to the table and started back eating her breakfast.

"Who was that on the phone?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was my manager. She was calling to tell me that I have practice today."

"What time do you have to be there?"

"12:30, so I'm leaving at eleven."

"Ok."

Inuyasha and Kagome soon finished their breakfast and Kagome ready to leaving. When she was finished getting ready, she walked over to Inuyasha and told he was leaving. Inuyasha got up from the couch and hug Kagome goodbye. He also surprised her with a kiss on the cheek.

While Kagome was gone Inuyasha stayed home and watch TV. When the show he was watching with to a commercial, Inuyasha went into the kitchen to get something to drink. Inuyasha walked to the refrigerator and was about to opening it when he saw a card tape to the refrigerator door.

On it was Celebrity Marriage. He quickly realized that it was another mission, but what confuse was that they got a new mission and Kagome wasn't here. Inuyasha open the card and almost passed out on the floor. On the card it says 'Make lunch for you wife.'

"Oh man. You got to be kidding me. I can't cook." Inuyasha said to himself. His mind went completely blink. He didn't know what to think of the mission. At first Inuyasha wasn't going to do the mission, but the thought he should at less give it a try.

So he went over to the refrigerator and look around for something that would be easy for him to fix. Well looking for something nothing really looked easy. After look for about five minutes Inuyasha give up and try to fix something. But that was not a good idea because every time he tried to fix something he always ends up burning it.

After about five tries Inuyasha decide that he couldn't cook anything without burning it. Taking a break Inuyasha headed into the living room to sit down on the couch and try to think of something to cook. While sitting down on the couch a ramen commercial came on.

Seeing the ramen commercial Inuyasha had got idea. He would make ramen for Kagome. Ramen was the only thing that Inuyasha could cook. Now knowing what he was going to cook. Inuyasha went into the kitchen, clean a pot that he got dirty, and put some water in it. When the pot was half full, Inuyasha brought the pot over to the stove and cut the stove.

Inuyasha then with of to the cabinet that the ramen was and got one of the Teriyaki flavor ramen packs. After three minute the water started to boil. Inuyasha opened the pack and put the noodles into the pot. After about eight minute he got the noodles out of the pot and added the sauce to them.

When that was done Inuyasha was on his way to the studio that Kagome and girls was practicing at. He soon made it to the studio and went to the floor that the practicing room was.

As Inuyasha came close to the door heard Kagome singing one of the many songs that the girls had released. Not wanting to interrupt them Inuyasha waited till they were done with that song. It wasn't long before the song was over. Inuyasha knock on the door and waited until someone say come in or open the door.

Lucky someone had opened the door. The person who opened the door was Ayame. "Oh. Hi Inuyasha."

"Hi Ayame." Inuyasha greeted back to Ayame.

"What are you doing?" Ayame asked.

"I came to see Kagome and to give her this." Inuyasha said while showing the bowl of ramen.

"Oh. That is so sweet." Ayame said. "Well come on in" Ayame moved out of the way and let Inuyasha in.

"Kagome, your husband is here." Ayame called out.

Kagome turned around to that Inuyasha was standing by the door with a bowl in his hand. She walked up to Inuyasha and asked "Inuyasha, what are you doing"

"I made lunch for you." Inuyasha said while blushing a little bit.

"You cook?" Kagome was shock.

"I mean if you call fixing ramen cooking."

"Well they say if you can boil water then you can cook. Thanks Inuyasha was really sweet of you." Kagome held her hands out to take the ramen. Inuyasha handed her the bowl of ramen.

"I guess I see you at home then." Inuyasha said.

"Yea, it will be around eight at night."

"I'll pick you up then."

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome move close to Inuyasha and give him a big hug. Inuyasha retuned the hug. When they pulled away from each other. They both said their goodbyes and Inuyasha back to the apartment.

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also I'm so sorry that it to me a long time to upload it.


	7. Wedding Pictures

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 6 **

**Wedding Pictures **

The next day Inuyasha and Kagome didn't get to stay in the apartment a lot. The reason for this was Kagome had practice again for the concert and Inuyasha went to meet up with his manager and a director about a new movie that he's starring in.

~~~~Kagome~~~~

After four hours of dancing, singing, and playing around, the girls' concert practice was over.

"Alright everyone, we are done for today." The stage manager said.

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame head toward the back to get their bags and to freshen up. While walking to the back Abe-san stopped Kagome.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you for a minute." Abe-san said.

"Ok." Kagome turned to Sango and Ayame and said, "I meet up with you guys later."

"Ok." Ayame and Sango head to the back without Kagome.

Abe-san waited until Sango and Ayame were out of listening range to tell Kagome what she needed to tell her. When they were gone, Abe-san turned to Kagome and said, "Kagome I just got a call telling me that you have a photoshoot to go to after practice."

"A photoshoot?"

"Yes." Abe-san nodded her head.

"I have a photoshoot by myself?" It was not like Kagome never had a photoshoot by herself, but what confused her was what kind of photoshoot she had to do. She wasn't promoting anything now.

"Well, you can kind of say that."

"Abe-san what is going on? What photoshoot do I have to go to?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not telling you. You just have to find out when you get there. Also, the place where the photoshoot will be held at is at the Koishikawa Park and you have to be there in forty minutes." Abe-san said walking away for her.

While heading to the back Kagome was racking her brain thinking what photoshoot she had to go to. When Kagome made it to the back, she saw that Ayame and Sango were already out of the showers and was fully dressed. Hearing the doors to the locker room opening Sango and Ayame saw Kagome walking in and talking to herself.

"So Kagome, what did Abe-san want?" Ayame asked.

"Just to tell me that I have a photoshoot that I have to go to after this." Kagome answered while walking to her locker to get her things.

"A photoshoot?" Sango asked.

"Yep."

"So what the concept of the photoshoot and what it's for?" Ayame asked brushing her hair into two ponytails.

"That's the problem. I don't know what the photoshoot for or the concept." Kagome said.

"Abe-san didn't tell you what it was for? That wired."

"Yep. So I got to get going because I got be there in like forty minutes." Kagome said closing her locker when she had got all the stuff that she needs to take a shower.

"Well I hope you do well on your photoshoot." Sango said putting her sport bag over her shoulders.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome smiled.

"Call us and tell us how the photoshoot went." Ayame said.

"Ok. I will."

Sango and Ayame left out of the locker room. When the girls left Kagome went and took a shower. After fifteen minutes later she was out of the showers and dressed in a plain white t-shirt and demi jeans. While walking out of the build and to Inuyasha's car that he let her borrow, Kagome said her goodbye to everyone. Soon she was on her way to Koishikawa Park.

~~~~~Inuyasha

"So we will have our first table reading sometime this week or next week. And after that we will start filming soon after that." The director said.

"That sound really good." Myoga said. Myoga is Inuyasha's manager for about ten years. He also is a friend of the family.

"Alright, all I need is the both of you to sign this contract." The director said while sliding over the contract to Myoga and Inuyasha. Myoga picked up the contract looked over it just to make sure that everything is in order and that Inuyasha was getting robbed out of anything. After a couple of minutes Myoga signed the contract and handed it over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha also looked over the contract to make sure that Myoga didn't miss anything. While Inuyasha was looking over the contract Myoga got called. "I'll be right back." He got up and went outside. When Inuyasha saw that there wasn't anything out of the ordinary, he signed the contact and handed it back to the director.

Right as Inuyasha handed back the contract to the director Myoga came back into the room. "Is there anything else that we have to go over?" Myoga asked.

"Not at this moment." The director said putting his papers in his briefcase.

"Ok. Come on Inuyasha, you have another appointment to go to." Myoga told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha got up from his seat and said to the director, "Goodbye Takaru-san."

"Goodbye." Takaru-san answered back.

While Inuyasha and Myoga was walking to Myoga's car Inuyasha asked, "Myoga, what did you mean I have another appointment to go to. I thought I was done at this meeting with Takaru-san."

"The phone call that I had just gotten was a message telling me that you got a photoshoot and that you need to be there in forty minutes."

"A photoshoot? What kind of photoshoot?" Inuyasha asked.

When they finally made it to the car, Myoga said while opening the door to the driver's side, "You'll see when we get there." With that Myoga and Inuyasha were on their way to the photoshoot. After a twenty-five minute drive they had made it to Koishikawa Park.

"My photoshoot is here?" Inuyasha asked

"Yep. I got to check on something. I'll be right back." Myoga said. With that Myoga left to go somewhere. Leaving Inuyasha to wonder why he was doing a photoshoot here. While he was looking around the park and trying to figure out what on the earth was going on. Inuyasha didn't notice a car pulling up.

In the car was Kagome. Kagome had finally made it to the park. When she got out of the car, she saw that Inuyasha was there.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out to him.

Inuyasha turned around to Kagome walked up to him. "Kagome? What are you doing here?"

"I have a photoshoot here. What are you doing here?

"I got a photoshoot here too."

"You do?" Now Kagome and Inuyasha were confused as ever.

Walking up to them Myoga said, "I see that Kagome-san has finally made it."

Inuyasha turned to Myoga and asked, "Myoga what's going on here?" Myoga didn't say anything and just handed Inuyasha a card. Just like the other cards it had 'Celebrity Marriage' on it. "We got a new mission?" Kagome asked.

"It's seems so." Inuyasha said. He opened the card and it read, "It's time for some wedding pictures."

"Wedding pictures?" Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.

"Yep and everyone in the building is waiting for you guys." Myoga said pointing toward one of the many building in the parks. Kagome and Inuyasha signed and started walking toward the building that Myoga had pointed with Myoga right behind them.

When they made it inside the building, they saw two station where they would get their make-up done, four racks of clothes, and the photographer getting his camera ready. Myoga moved away from behind the couple and told everyone that Inuyasha and Kagome had made it. Without wasting anytime Inuyasha and Kagome dragged into dressing room to try on dresses and tuxedos.

After half an hour of trying on dresses and tuxedos Kagome and Inuyasha was ready to take some pictures. Inuyasha was the first one to come out of the dressing room. He was wearing a regular black tux with a bow tie. He also had his hair in a ponytail. While the make-up artist and hairdresser was making finishing touch on Inuyasha Kagome came out of the dressing room.

When Inuyasha saw Kagome in her wedding dress, his eyes almost popped out of his head and his mouth was wide open. The wedding dress that Kagome was strapless, the burst of the dress showed some of her cleavage. The top part of the dress hugged Kagome upper body showing the shape of her breasts and her 35 cm waist. The bottom part of the dress was a little bit spread out. Kagome had her hair pinned back with loose curls. Kagome really didn't have that much make-up on. All she really had on was pink lip gloss, blush, mascara, and a little bit of light brown eye shadow.

"Oh. My. God." Inuyasha whispered to himself. He couldn't believe how beautiful Kagome looked in the wedding dress.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and asked, "So how do I look?"

"You…. Um… um. You look amazing." Inuyasha had a hard time saying.

"Thank you. You look amazing too." Kagome said blushing.

"Thanks." Inuyasha was trying so hard not to blush buy failed.

Soon they both heard the photographer asked if they were ready. Inuyasha and Kagome both said yes at the same time. "Alright. Let's get this photoshoot started. Now Inuyasha and Kagome, I wanted you guys over here." The photographer had pointed to the other half of the room which was the set. On the set there was an old fashion looking couch.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to the set and waited for farther instructions. "Ok now Inuyasha I want you to sit on the left side of the couch. You're left." With that Inuyasha did what the photographer said to do. "Ok, now Kagome I want you also on the couch but I don't want you to sit down completely. I want to lean back onto Inuyasha. Also Inuyasha turned little to the right so that when Kagome lay back on you, she resting on your chest."

So Inuyasha turned a little to the right and rested his arm on the back of the couch. When he was in position, Kagome got sat down on the couch and lean back onto Inuyasha. When they were in the position that the photographer wanted them in he said, "Now look at each other lovely."

Soon the photographer was taking picture left and right. In some of the picture Kagome and Inuyasha was smile at each other and sometime to the camera. In some picture Kagome would be looking at the camera with Inuyasha starting her.

"We're going to take some pictures with only Kagome."

After a couple of minutes it was Inuyasha turned to take his solo pictures. When that was done the photographer wanted to pictures with Inuyasha and Kagome standing in front of the couch. In these pictures Inuyasha would be holding Kagome from the behind. The other pictures they would be of them facing each other holding each other hand or hugging each other.

When the indoor picture was done, it was time to take the shoot outside. Outside they find a perfect spot under a sakura tree. The photos of them outside were different from when they were inside. The outside photos had Inuyasha and Kagome playing around. Some had them hiding from each other, running, and laying down on the ground.

The photoshoot lasted about three hours. When the shoot was over, the photographer had let Inuyasha and Kagome go through the pictures and chose which one the like. After they picked out which photos they like, Kagome and Inuyasha headed home.

On their way back home Kagome said, "That was so much fun. I never had that much fun during a photoshoot."

"Me either."

"So what do you want to eat tonight?" Kagome asked.

"Ramen." Inuyasha said happily.

"I should have known." Kagome chuckled.

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please leave me a review telling me what you think.


	8. Make a Surprise Dinner for Your Husband

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Author's Note: Hey everyone. I got a new chapter up. Yay me! But it took me a long time to upload it. Sorry. Anyway on with the chapter.

**Chapter 7 **

**Make a Surprise Dinner for Your Husband **

It has been a couple of days since Inuyasha and Kagome's last mission. Every day they would look for a card but never found one. So after the fourth day, they stopped looking for it. "Well, I'm off to my first table reading." Inuyasha called out it Kagome.

Kagome came walking out of the kitchen drying her hands. She had just got finishing washing the dishes. "You are leaving?"

"Yep. I want to get there early. You don't have to go to practice today?"

"Nope, Abe-san is letting us have today off."

"That nice." Inuyasha said while taking the keys of the key hook.

"Well, see you later tonight?" Kagome wonder.

"Yea," Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and give her a hug. She hugged him back. After a couple second but what felt like minutes they let go of each other. Inuyasha turned to the door and opened the door. He waved bye to Kagome and heading out the door. Kagome watch him walked the hall to the elevators. When he was in the elevator, Kagome went back into the apartment. She went back into the kitchen to finish cleaning the Kitchen.

She started to dry the dishes and put them away. When she was done with that, the phone started to ring. Haring the phone she put up the last dish that she had in her hand in the cabinets.

Kagome walked over to the phone and look at the caller Id to see that it was her mom. "Moshi Moshi mom." Kagome answered.

"Hi sweetie. How is everything?" Kagome's mother, Ai said.

"Everything is fine."

"That goo. Do you have practice today?"

"Nope, Abe-san gave Sango, Ayame, and I the day off."

"Well that was nice of her. I bet you girls are working really hard to get this day off." Ai said.

"Yes we are."

All of the sudden Kagome heard a knock at the door. She walked over to the door and look through the peephole to see no one three. _'That's odd'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome? Did you hear what I just said?" Ai called out.

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't hear what you said." Kagome replied bring her attention back to her mother.

"I know that. What I said is that you and Inuyasha should come and visit us." Ai repeated what she had said before.

Kagome smiled, "That's a great idea. I just have to see when Inuyasha and I don't have anything one day."

Happy to hear that Ai replied, "That's great. Well when you find out, give me a call."

"Ok."

"Well, I got to go shopping. Love you sweetie."

"Love you too, mom." With their goodbyes said, Kagome and her mother hang up the phone. Kagome then turned her attention back to the door. She begins to walk back over to the door and open it. She looked up and down the hall to see if anyone was there, but only an empty hallway. When Kagome turned to the door she saw the "Celebrity Marriage" card on the door.

"I should have known." Kagome said out loud.

She took the card off the door and closes the door. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Kagome started open the card. When the card was open, Kagome read what the mission was out loud. '_Make dinner for your husband.' _

"Dinner?" Kagome said out loud again.

So Kagome started to think of things to cook for Inuyasha. She already knows that Ramen is one of the dishes that she was going to cook. But what else she should fix was another story. Kagome only knows that ramen is Inuyasha's favorite food, but she didn't know if he had some other favorite dishes. Not wanting to guess and fix something that he didn't like. Kagome thought it would be a good idea to call Izayoi and ask her what else does Inuyasha like to eat. So with that she got up and walked over to the phone to call her "mother-in-law"

After a couple of rings Izayoi had answered the phone. "Moshi Moshi."

"Um... Hi Izayoi. It's Kagome." Kagome said a little bit nervous.

"Oh, Kagome. I didn't know it was you calling. How is my favorite daughter-in-law?"

Kagome blushed when Izayoi called her "daughter-in-law." "I'm fine. How are you Izayoi?"

"Oh, call me mom." Izayoi insisted.

"Ok. How are you, mom." Kagome repeated again and added the mom at the end.

"I'm fine. So what have I done to get a call?"

"Well, I had just got…" Kagome stopped in mid-sentence. She stopped because she quickly thought it would not be a good idea to tell Izayoi that the reason she is calling her is to find out Inuyasha's favorites dishes just for a mission. So quickly thought of something to say without giving the mission that she was just given. "Well, I want to fix Inuyasha a big dinner and I just want to know what his favorite dishes are."

"That is so sweet of you Kagome. Well, Inuyasha love his ramen."

"I know that." Kagome chuckled a little bit. "We have been having ramen for the past week well he has."

"Oh. He also loves deep-fried food and meat. Like deep-fried pork cutlet, Beef stew and rice, and Croquette. I would fix that with miso soup and Korean kimchi." Izayoi named all of Inuyasha's favorite dishes.

"Korean kimchi?" Kagome asked she was just a little bit shock that he like Korean food.

"Yep, do you know how to make Korean kimchi?"

"Yes, I do." Kagome answered back.

"Well, that good," said Izayoi, "Oh, sweetie I have to go. I'll talk to you later, ok."

"Ok. Bye." Kagome hang up the phone as soon as Izayoi did.

Now that Kagome know what Inuyasha's favorite meals or dishes is. She went into to the kitchen to see if they had everything she need for tonight dinner. First she wanted to check to see if they had any pork cutlet in the freezers. When she got to the freezers and saw that there was no pork cutlet, she was not surprise. The next thing to she needed to check if there was so beef and again there was no beef either. "Really? What is going on here? I need to go grocery shopping." So Kagome went into the living and sat down on the couch to start writing out her grocery list.

~~~~~~Inuyasha~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha had made it to the studio in about an hour. While walking through the parking lot he saw that there weren't that many people there yet. He quickly made it out of the parking lot and into the studio. When he got into the building, his phone started to go off. Inuyasha took his phone out of his pocket and saw that it was Myoga calling him.

"Moshi Moshi." Inuyasha answered the phone.

"Inuyasha are you on your way to the studio. You can't be late." Myoga's voice came through the phone.

Inuyasha had a smirk on his face when said, "Don't worry Myoga. I'm already at the studio and heading over to the elevators right now."

Myoga was so stunned that he didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. "Oi, Myoga! Are you still there?" Inuyasha asked. After a while Myoga finally came back to earth. "Who are you and what have you done with Inuyasha?"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha was now on the floor where the table reading was held.

"You are never this early. I mean you are never late, but you are never this early."

"Well I just want to see who I'm working with in this movie."

Inuyasha walked over to the door of the table reading room and open it to see that Myoga was already there. Hearing the door opening Myoga turned toward the door to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway. Also there was the director, the co-director, and about three producers. Inuyasha was the only actor there. "Oh, Inuyasha. You are here early. I thought you would be next to the last person to come by what Myoga said." The director said when he saw Inuyasha in the doorway.

Walking over to the table looking for his name and his script Inuyasha said, "I decide to come early to see who's all in the movie."

"Well, you will be in a big shock to see who your co-star is." One of the producers said to Inuyasha.

"I am?" Inuyasha asked stopping looking for his seat and looked up at the producer. All the producer did was nodded his head yes. "Hmmm." Inuyasha said. After a few seconds Inuyasha finally found his seat which was right by Myoga. He sat down, picked up his script and started to look over it while he waited for the rest of the cast and crew to come in. While he was looking over his script Inuyasha's phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and saw that it was Miroku calling him. Not in the mood to talk to him Inuyasha sent the call straight to voicemail. He put the phone back into his pocket and right back to looking over his script. But it was long before his phone to vibrate again. Once again Inuyasha took the phone out to see that was Miroku calling him again. Like last time Inuyasha sent the call straight to voicemail.

Right when Inuyasha was about to put his phone back in his pocket, he got a text message. Letting a heavy sigh Inuyasha open the text message and saw that it was from Miroku. The message read, _**'It is urgent. Answer you damn phone. –Miroku'**_

"Whose keep calling you?" Myoga whispered to Inuyasha so the director and the others couldn't hear him.

Whispering back, "It's Miroku. I got to see what the hell he wants." Inuyasha got up from his seat and went out into the hallway to call Miroku. After a couple of rings Miroku answered the phone.

"Moshi Moshi." Miroku answered.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha yelled into the phone.

"I got something important to tell you."

"Ok. What is so damn important that you have to tell me?" Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Kikyo is back in Tokyo."

"What?" That was all Inuyasha could say.

"Kikyo is back in town." Miroku said

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Kikyo had been gone for the past three years. She had been in South Korea expanding her acting career. "How did you found this out?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I got call from Koga telling me this and it's on the news."

"How did Koga found out about it?"

"I really don't know. All I know that she is back in Tokyo." Miroku said

Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from asking this it just came out. "What is she doing back in Tokyo?" _'Why did I just ask that? I shouldn't care that she back in town.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"On the news they said that she back doing a movie." Miroku said repeating what he heard from the news. "But I don't know what movie."

"Ok. Well thanks for giving me the heads up." Inuyasha thanked his best friend.

"Anytime."

Inuyasha and Miroku said their goodbyes and hanged up. Inuyasha put his phone back in his pocket and walked back into the room. When he made it back to his seat, Myoga turned to him and asked, "So, what did Miroku wanted?"

"He was telling me about Kikyo." Inuyasha while look at his script.

Myoga stared at Inuyasha for a while before he said, "Kikyo? What about Kikyo?"

Still looking down at his script Inuyasha replied, "She back in Japan to do a movie."

"Um…. Did… Did Miroku tell you what movie she doing?" Myoga stuttered. Hearing him stuttering Inuyasha turned to see that Myoga had a nervous look on his face. "Myoga what's with that look?" Inuyasha study Myoga's face closely.

"What look?" Myoga quickly move his face away from Inuyasha's direction. Before Inuyasha said anything else heard the door and the rest of the cast and crew started to come in. When Inuyasha turned to see them walk in, he was shock to see Kikyo walking in the room. He couldn't believe it not only was Kikyo was back, but she was going to be in the same movie with him. Inuyasha quickly got over his shock and turned quickly to Myoga who has now had his eyes down looking at the table.

Inuyasha leaned over to Myoga and whispered, "You knew about this you little flea." Myoga didn't want to look up and see the look on Inuyasha's face. He just nodded his head yes. "We'll talk about this later." Inuyasha looked away from Myoga to see that Kikyo was sitting right in front at the next table. When she saw that he was looking at her, she smiled and waved. Wanting no contact with her Inuyasha turned the other way without returning the smile or waved. Kikyo's smile fell and her hand with fell with it.

After everyone was in the room and seated, the director got up in front everyone and greeted them. "Good afternoon everyone. I am so glad that every one of you made it today. Also I'm very honored that the talented Inuyasha Takahashi and Kikyo Hino are here with us today." Everyone in the room clapped their hands beside Inuyasha, who had his arms folded across his chest.

"Well," the director continued, "if everyone is ready to get started. Let's begin." The director then let everyone know whose playing who in the movie. There Inuyasha was shock again because him and Kikyo both had the leading roles. It took all of Inuyasha's energy and strength not to get up and leave the room.

After three hours but what felt like six, the reading was over. Everyone started to pack their things up to get ready to go home or to where every they needed to be next. While picking his things Inuyasha to where Myoga was sitting at to see that Myoga wasn't there anymore. "That little flea." Inuyasha hissed under his breathe.

Right when Inuyasha was about to go after Myoga, he heard someone behind him saying "Hello Inuyasha." He turned around to see that it was Kikyo with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hi Kikyo." Inuyasha said and then turned to leave.

"Wait," Kikyo stopped him. "Is that all you going to say to me is 'Oh, hi Kikyo."

Quickly turning to Kikyo Inuyasha said, "Yep." Inuyasha made his way to the door. On his way to the elevator he heard the clunking of high heels. _'Please don't be Kikyo." _ Inuyasha prayed.

"Inuyasha, can we talk over drinks?" Inuyasha heard Kikyo said behind him.

Not turning to face her Inuyasha said, "Sorry, but I don't think that my wife would like for her husband to go out with another woman especially when that woman is his ex." With that Inuyasha walked into the elevator and turned to see pure shock on Kikyo's face.

~~~~~Kagome~~~~~~

After finishing her grocery list and shopping, Kagome made it back home to get started on cooking. She didn't know what time Inuyasha would make it back home. She tried calling his phone, but it would go straight to voicemail. So Kagome decide since kimchi takes while to get ready, she started working on the kimchi. After finishing the kimchi Kagome started on preparing for the rest of the dishes. The first thing she did was cut the vegetables and put them in their on separated piles. The second thing she was cutting the meats in shapes that they need to be in. When that was done, Kagome went to set the table. While she was doing this the phone started ring.

Kagome put down the fork where she wanted it be and went to answer the phone. "Moshi Moshi."

"Hi Kagome. I saw that you called. You need something? " It was Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I was just wanted to know what time you coming home."

"In about two more hours." Inuyasha said.

"Ok. See you when you get home." Kagome said

"Ok. See ya."

When Kagome got off the phone she started to cook. The cooking took about hour and thirty minutes. After that she started to finish setting the table. When all that was done, Kagome down at her clothes see that they were a complete and total mess. "Now I got to take a shower."

Kagome headed to the bedroom, got her things, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After her shower Kagome went back to put the finishing touch on the table and placing the food on the table. While she was doing this she heard the front door opening and closing. "Kagome, I'm home." Inuyasha walked to the kitchen to see Kagome in a knee-length black dress standing next to a well-nicely done table.

"Surprise." Kagome said with her arms open toward the table. "I made you dinner."

Inuyasha didn't say anything because he was too busy checking Kagome out. "Inuyasha? Did you hear what I said?" Kagome said snapping Inuyasha out of the trance.

"Yea." Inuyasha finally turned his attention to the table and not Kagome.

"I made all your favorites." Kagome said.

"You did?" Inuyasha shock.

"Yep."

Inuyasha sat down and opened all the pots and bowls to see that indeed Kagome made all his favorites. "I hope that it's to your like."

Inuyasha nodded and started to fix his plate. When he was done, he took a bite of everything on his plate and thought that he was in heaven. Everything was delicious. He couldn't believe it, it was even better than his mom cooking.

"How does it taste?" Kagome asked.

"Delicious." Inuyasha said.

"Really?" Kagome asked. All Inuyasha did was nodded his head yes. Happy that Inuyasha find her cooking delicious Kagome started to fix her plate. During their dinner Kagome and Inuyasha discuss how they were. Kagome told Inuyasha that her mother would like for them to come over for dinner one day. Inuyasha thought that was a good idea and said that he would found out when he had a day off. During dinner Inuyasha kept fighting with himself about telling Kagome about Kikyo. But he then decides that he didn't want to ruin dinner and to put it off for another day. After dinner Inuyasha asked Kagome to dance with him. Kagome accepted without a second thought.

Inuyasha walked over to the stereo and turned it to a station that plays slow songs. When he find one, him and Kagome dancing around the living room. While they were dancing Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves staring into each other eyes. Slowly without them noticing it, their faces came closer and closer till their lips met.

Author's Note: Well I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter.


	9. Teach Your Husband How to Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Author's Note: Hey guys. Here is a new chapter of Celebrity Marriage. I hope you guys enjoy it. Also I need to clear some things up. There are cameras around but they only follow the one who has a challenge to do or both if they both have a challenge to do. So for example the last chapter, the cameras was not around when Inuyasha was at the table reading but they were with Kagome when she was cooking.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Teach Your Husband How To Cook **

The next morning Inuyasha and Kagome was a little embarrassed about the kiss they had shared last night.

While they were making breakfast they would bump into each other or by mistake touch each other hands, they would blush and quickly look away.

"So do you have another table reading today?" Kagome asked flipping pancakes trying not to look at Inuyasha.

"Yep." Inuyasha said putting two plates on the table also trying not to look at Kagome. "Do you have practice today?"

"Uh-huh."

After Inuyasha was done setting the table he walked over to Kagome looking at only the pancakes and asked, "So when is the pancakes done?"

"They are almost done." Kagome pointing to the eggs and bacon was done and asked, "Can you place those on the table for me?"

"Sure."

Inuyasha picked up the two plates and took them over to the table. Soon after Kagome finished cooking the pancakes and placed them on the table. Inuyasha and Kagome then start to fix their plates and started to eat. While they were eating Kagome and Inuyasha would glance at each other from time to time. Whenever they looked at each other, they would blush.

When they were done eating, they got ready to go.

"Inuyasha can you drop me off at the studio?" Kagome asked while putting on her shoes.

"Sure." Inuyasha said.

When they had everything that they needed, they headed out the door. It didn't take long for Inuyasha get to the studio where Kagome was practicing at. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime. Call me when you are ready to go home." Inuyasha said.

"Ok."

Before Kagome got out of the car she turned to Inuyasha and with as much courage as she could muster. She lean forward and kiss him on the cheek.

Inuyasha was surprise that Kagome have done that. He turned to see that Kagome had a smile of her face. "What was that for?" Inuyasha asked.

"For giving me a ride silly head." Kagome smiled.

"Well, you're welcome."

Kagome said goodbye again and got out the car. Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off her until she went into the building. When she was in the building, Inuyasha head off to his table reading. While driving to the studio Inuyasha kept thinking about the kiss Kagome give. He brought his hand up to his cheek and smiled.

~~~~~~~Kagome~~~~~~~~

Kagome walked into the building with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe that she had done that, but she felt happy that she did.

Kagome walking to the dance studio to see Ayame and Sango along with some of the backup dancers were warming up.

"Good morning everyone." Kagome said.

"Good morning." They replied.

Ayame and Sango stop their warm ups and walking over to Kagome.

"So how was your day off yesterday?" Sango asked.

Kagome thought back to last night and started to blush. She tried to stop herself from blushing but she failed. Seeing their friend blushing Sango and Ayame knew something had happen.

"Kagome why are you blushing?" Ayame asked.

"I'm not blushing. I'm just…..hot that all." Kagome lied.

"Uh-huh." Sango and Ayame said not believing her.

"I am."

"Kagome, stop lying. It's not that hot in here or outside. There something that you not telling us and we want to know what is it." Sango said trying to get Kagome to spill.

Kagome was debating with herself wither or not to tell Ayame and Sango. They are her best friend and they will find out soon or later. After thinking about it for a while Kagome decide to tell her friends.

Kagome took a deep breath and said, "Last night me and Inuyasha kissed."

Ayame and Sango were stunned. They couldn't believe what they just heard. It took them while to say something but when they did everyone in the room heard them.

"YOU AND INUYASHA KISSED!"

"Shhhhhh!" Kagome shushed them. She looked around to see that everyone in the room was looking at them. Now Kagome was blushing even more. Her whole face was the color of a tomato.

"Sorry." Sango and Ayame said.

"It's ok but can we go somewhere else so that we can talk in private." Kagome said.

"Sure."

They were about to walk out the room when the dance instructor and Abe-san came in. "Where do you girls think you're going?" Abe-san asked.

"Nowhere." The girls answered.

"I thought so. Go get in place."

The girls did as they were told. When they got into their places, they decide to talk about this when practice is over.

~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha made it the studio with forty-five left. He parked his car and headed toward the build. Still thinking about the kiss that Kagome had given him Inuyasha didn't notice that Kikyo had just pulled out of her car and was heading toward the building. It was not until he heard her calling after him that he realizes that she was there.

"Inuyasha can I talk to you in private without the cameras around." Kikyo said looking at the cameras around them.

"Sure." Inuyasha said.

With that the cameras and the production crew turn off Inuyasha's microphone and went outside to wait for Inuyasha and Kikyo finish talking.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Inuyasha asked not really caring about what she had to say.

"I want to talk about your wife or should I say your 'pretend' wife." Kikyo put air quotation around the word pretend. "Myoga told me that you are not really married. That you are on a new reality show that you pretend to be married."

'_Going to kick Myoga's little flea ass.' _Inuyasha thought before saying, "So? What that got to do with anything?"

Kikyo was a little bit shock that was all Inuyasha had to say but she didn't let it show on her face.

"So, we still can have those drinks." Kikyo smiled at him. "Since your wife is not your real wife."

Inuyasha chuckled a little bit. "Like I said before, I don't think that my "wife" would like that. Beside I have to pick her when I done here." With that Inuyasha motion the crew to come back into the lobby and then headed to the elevator leaving a once again stunned Kikyo.

Inuyasha made it up the room and told the crews don't turn on his microphone and the cameras back on yet until he tells them to. They nodded their ok. With that they went into the room and Inuyasha saw that Myoga was nowhere to be found. So Inuyasha wait at outside of the room and called Myoga. He waited to for Myoga to answer and when he finally did. Myoga answering not knowing that he is in so much trouble.

"Moshi Moshi" Myoga answered.

"What the hell were you thinking telling Kikyo about the show?"

"She asked me. Well, she asked about your wife and I told her that you aren't really married it's just for a show."

Before Inuyasha could say anything the director came out the room and told him that he need to get in.

"Ok." Inuyasha said to the director.

When the director went back into the room, Inuyasha back his attention back to the phone. "We'll finish the conversion later."

"Ok." Myoga said a little afraid.

Inuyasha close his phone and was back to walk into the room when he saw Kikyo coming down the hall. Not wanting her to say anything to him Inuyasha quickly walked to the room and sat down at his seat. He was happy to see that the seats next to him were already filled. Kikyo walked in and seat right in front of Inuyasha. While not trying to make eye contact with Kikyo Inuyasha motion the crew to cut his microphone and the cameras back on.

~~~~~~~~4 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon the table reading was over. Right when Inuyasha got up from his seat his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and smile seeing that it was Kagome calling. Without hesitation he answered the phone.

"Hi Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Hi. Is your table reading done?" Kagome asked.

"Yep, you are ready for me to pick you up?"

"Uh-huh." He heard Kagome say happily.

"Ok. I'm on my way."

"I'll be outside waiting for you."

"Ok. I'll see you soon."

"Ok. Bye."

Inuyasha hang up the phone and rushed out the door before Kikyo could stop him again. With luck on his side Inuyasha was successful getting away without Kikyo stopped him. When he got in his car, he saw Kikyo was just now walking out of the building looking around for him. Inuyasha just chuckled to himself as he cut on his car and drove off to pick up Kagome.

Inuyasha pulled up in the front of the studio to see that Kagome was waiting outside for him. He also notices that Sango and Ayame were outside too. Inuyasha blow the horn telling Kagome that he was there.

Kagome looked up and smiled. She quickly said her byes to her friends and practically ran to the car. She hopped into the car and told Inuyasha go.

On the way home Inuyasha asked, "So, what's up with you?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"I said, what's up with you? You practically ran to the car."

"Oh. That." Kagome looked down at her hands blushing.

"Yeah, that. So what's going?"

"Well. I kind of told Ayame and Sango what happen between us last night."

Inuyasha took a quickly glance at her and then turn back to the road. "You did? What they say?"

"They wanted to know everything that happened."

"Did you tell them?"

"Well half of it. You came right when I was about to tell them the other half."

"Oh."

"Yep. So, how was your day?"

"It was ok." Inuyasha lied.

"Really?" Kagome asked not really believing him.

"Yea."

"I know you're lying. What really happen today?"

'_Do I tell her about Kikyo?' _Inuyasha thought. If he keep putting off then it would cause trouble. So Inuyasha decide that it was time to tell Kagome about Kikyo.

"Ok. I'll tell you. Kikyo is back in town."

Kagome was shock to hear this. "She is?"

"Yeah."

"How did you found out that she back in town?"

"Well she in the movie with me."

Kagome stay quiet for a while. Inuyasha started to worry. He was surprised when Kagome said, "How are you dealing with that?"

They made to the apartment when Kagome had asked Inuyasha that.

"What?" Inuyasha asked a little shocked.

"How are you dealing with that? I mean she is your ex-girlfriend. Is it awkward being in the same room with her?"

"Yeah it is, but I'm alright with it."

"That good."

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome before the both of them got out of the car. On their way up to their floor Inuyasha had took Kagome's bag so that she didn't have to carry anymore. When they got to the apartment. They notice that a 'Celebrity Marriage' card was on the door.

"Just great." Inuyasha said letting out a heavy sigh.

"Hey, it might be a fun challenge." Kagome tried to cheer Inuyasha up.

"Yeah, a fun challenge my butt."

Kagome just rolled her eyes and open the card. It the card it read, "Teach your husband how to cook."

"I get to teach you how to cook." Kagome smiled.

"What!" Inuyasha took the card out of Kagome's hand and read it himself. He read it three times to make sure it said that.

"So what do you want me to teach you?"

"I don't know."

"Let's go inside and we can figure something out." Kagome said.

"Ok." Inuyasha took the keys and unlock the door.

When they walked into the apartment, Kagome went straighter to the kitchen and looked around to what she could teach Inuyasha. Inuyasha went to the bedroom to sat Kagome's bag on the bed. After that he went into the kitchen to see Kagome taking something of the fridge.

"Find anything easy for me to cook?"

"Yep, Miso soup."

"Miso soup?"

"Yep it's easy." Kagome said while getting everything that they need for the dish. "Ok the first thing that we are going to do is cut the vegetables. Come here."

Inuyasha walked over to where Kagome was and waited for her told him what next to do.

"Ok. I'm going to show how to cut the vegetables first then you copy what I just did. Ok?"

Kagome tuned to see Inuyasha nodded he head showing her that he understand what she just said. Kagome turned back to the vegetables and picked up a carrot. While cutting the carrot in diagonals cuts Kagome explaining what she was doing.

When Kagome looked up to see if Inuyasha was paying attention to what she was doing, she wasn't looking to see that the knife was too close to one of her fingers. She didn't realize it until she felt the knife cutting her.

"Ow!"

Kagome quickly let go of the knife and brought her finger up so that she could see the damage.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked also checking her finger.

"Yep. Rule one in the kitchen, always pay attention to what you doing." Kagome joked.

Inuyasha saw that the cut was not that bad, but it still need to be treated. So Inuyasha quickly out the first aid kit and sat Kagome down at the table. First he took Kagome's finger and clean it. He then sprayed some disinfect spray on it and put a band aid on it.

"There you go." Inuyasha said giving her finger a little peck. "You're all better now."

Kagome blushed and said, "Thank you."

"So you still want to teach me how to cook?

"Yep."

So Kagome continue to teach Inuyasha how cook without hurting herself again. When they was done they tried the miso soup which turned out to be really good.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.


	10. Surprising My Wife

Author's Note: Here is another chapter of Celebrity Marriage.

_Italic_ – television talk

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Surprising My Wife **

It has been weeks since Inuyasha and Kagome's last mission. It also has been weeks since Kagome has left for her tour. So that left Inuyasha alone with nothing to do but to get ready for his movie. He even didn't get a mission, which was a shock to him.

Inuyasha was sitting in the living room with the television on. Even though the TV was on, he wasn't paying attention to it. He was too busy looking over the movie's scripts and schedules.

While he was looking over a couple of pages of the scripts, Inuyasha suddenly hear one of Tenshi no Kisu's song playing. Hearing this he quickly looks up to the TV to see that clips of the girls' tour was playing on. The first clip was a close up of the girls performing to one of their songs. The second clip was another close of the girls but this time it was of them talking to the audience. The third clip was a wide shot of the audience dancing. The last clip was a shot of the girls performing to another song but this time Inuyasha could the audience too.

Half way thought the first clip the sound of the girls performing was gone and replace with a female's voice.

_In Entertainment News. Are you ready to be kissed by angels? Well, Tenshi no Kisu are making a stop in Tokyo for their 'Love Fantasy' Tour at Nippon Budokan. The girls will be performing this upcoming Friday, Saturday and Monday. (Female's voice gone and replace with the sound of the girls performing to another song) The girls' concerts have been selling out thought out Japan. So if you want to see Tenshi no Kisu ~ Love Fantasy~ Live, hurry up and get your tickets. _

When that part of the news was over, it went on to a singer who was shooting a music video for their new single.

Inuyasha pick up his movie schedules and ahead to the kitchen. When he made it to the kitchen, he turned to the refrigerator where there was a small calendar on it. Inuyasha saw that since today was Saturday. So that means he has a week till Kagome comes back to Tokyo. Now looking down at his schedule in his hand, Inuyasha saw that he has that Saturday and Sunday off.

Since Inuyasha has these two days off, this would be a great opportunity to spend time with her and catch up.

Not want to waste any time and not taking of any chances to get caught off track. Inuyasha walked back into the living room and reach for the phone.

Right when he was about to start dialing, there was a knock at the door. Inuyasha quickly knew what the knock means. He has a mission to do to. Letting out a heavy sigh Inuyasha made his way to the door.

He opened the door to see there was indeed an envelope with the words 'Celebrity Marriage' on it. Inuyasha took the envelope off the door and went back into the apartment.

"I wonder what they will have me doing today." Inuyasha said to himself while opening the envelope.

When it was open, he pulled out the card and opened. Inuyasha was completely shock to that there were nothing on the card. To make sure that he wasn't seeing things. Inuyasha looked over the card and even inside the envelope.

"What the? What does this mean?"

After spending a couple of seconds making sure that he wasn't missing anything. Inuyasha figure that his mean that he didn't have a mission. This made him jump for joy. Now he doesn't have to worry about a mission.

With that out of the way Inuyasha quickly went back to what he was doing.

Dialing the cellphone number that he knows by heart. After a couple of seconds a female answered the phone. "Hello stranger. How may I help you?"

"I need you to do something for me and don't tell anyone until I say so." Inuyasha replied.

"Mmmm. sounds interesting."

* * *

After days of waiting it was finally Saturday and the girls just made it into Tokyo. Kagome was the most excite one out of all the girls. The first reason why was that she was back home. Anyone would be happy to come back home. The second reason was she gets to see her family. And the finally reason was that she also get to see Inuyasha as well.

During the first half of the tour Kagome kept in contact with both her family and Inuyasha. But she talked to her family a little bit more than Inuyasha because he was busy with his movie and really didn't have time to talk.

Kagome was looking out of the bus' window just watching buildings and people passing by. While the others were talking and playing on the bus.

Ayame was the first one to notice that Kagome was being quite. She then tapped Sango on the shoulder to get her attention. Sango turned to Ayame and asked what. Ayame then pointed to Kagome. The girls smiled at each before getting up from where they were sitting at and move next to their friend.

"Kagome." The girls sung her name when they walked over to her.

Kagome looked up to see her friends sitting in front of her. "Hi guys. What's up?"

"We should be asking you that." Sango said.

"What are you talking about?"

"What we talking about is that you have been really quite." Ayame replied.

"Oh. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind."

Ayame and Sango quickly looked at each other and smiled before turning back to Kagome. "Let me guess. You're thinking about Inuyasha."

Kagome blushed and quickly looked at the window without saying a word.

"Awww. She is thinking about him." Ayame said happily.

Becoming more embarrassed Kagome covered her face. "Shut up."

"Kagome there is no need to be embarrassed." Sango reassure her friend.

"So, is he coming to the concert today or the other days?" Ayame asked.

Kagome shook her head. "He's probably too with his movie to stop by."

"Oh."

Soon the girls heard Abe-san telling them that they have made it to the stadium.

"Showtime." Ayame said to the girls.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting in a room, backstage waiting for Abe-san to give him the sign to tell him to come out on stage. While waiting for the sign Inuyasha watched the concert on the monitor that was place in the room. Watching the concert Inuyasha notices how comfortable and happy Kagome looked on stage. He saw that she felt at home on the stage.

After an hour or so, one of the backstage staff came into the room to tell Inuyasha that it is time.

"Ok." Inuyasha said picking up the big bouquet of pink, red and white roses that he had brought before coming to the stadium and followed the backstage staff to where he is supposed to go.

The closer they got to the stage. More Inuyasha could hear the audience. When they made it to the stage, the backstage staff placed where Inuyasha need to stand and set him up with a mini mic that hook to his clothes. Then they motion to Abe-san to stand near the stage.

The girls just finish their last song of the concert and they were bowing to the audience. Thanking them for coming to their concerts. When they were doing, Kagome was about to leave the stage. But she stopped when she heard Sango said that have a surprise.

"A surprise?" Kagome asked confuse.

"Yep and to present the surprise is our manger Abe-san."

Soon Abe-san walked out onto the stage waving to the audience.

"Now that Abe-san here. Abe-san would you please present our surprise." Ayame said.

"Sure." Abe-san then turned slightly to the staircase and door at the top of the stairs that was a part of the stage's scenery and stuck out of her arm toward it. "Come on out."

Suddenly the doors open to show someone holding a big bouquet of pink, red and white roses. Kagome was trying to figure out who it could be. Then Abe-san tells the mystery person to show their face.

The bouquet of roses moves to the left reveling Inuyasha. When he revels his face, the females in the audience all starts yells. Kagome on the other hand was stunned. She could believe that Inuyasha was here.

The female audiences kept screaming as Inuyasha made his way down the stairs and in front of Kagome. When he made it in front of her, Kagome was no longer stunned and was not smiled and had tears rolling down her face.

Inuyasha then hands the bouquet of roses. "Here some beautiful roses for a beautiful woman."

Taking the roses Kagome says, "Thank you."

Inuyasha then pulls Kagome into a hug. When he did this, the whole audience went crazy while Abe-san, Sango and Ayame just smiled at the couple.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. So please a comment or review telling me what you think.


	11. Go Out of a Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Author's Note: I had to flip a coin to see which story I would upload first and it was between Why Me Love and A Celebrity Marriage. So I guess you can tell who the coin toss. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Go Out of a Date**

When Inuyasha and Kagome made it back to their apartment, Kagome went to straight to the bathroom to take a shower and got ready for bed. While Kagome was doing this Inuyasha placed the bouquet of roses in some water. When that was done, Inuyasha placed them on the coffee table in the living room. As he placed the roses down him noticed that there was an envelope with no other then the words 'Celebrity Marriage' on it.

Inuyasha let out a little chuckled. He then reaches down to pick up the envelope. Just as he about to tell Kagome that they have a new mission he stops because on the back it said "For Inuyasha only"

"That's new." Inuyasha said. This is the first time this has happen. Wasting no time Inuyasha open the envelope, pulled out the card and read what it said.

"Tomorrow, plan a date for you and your wife."

"Uh," Inuyasha said. "Plan a date for your wife. This sound interesting." Inuyasha placed the card back into the envelope and placed back down on the coffee table. Right after he did that Kagome came out of the bathroom wearing shorts and one of her old concert's t-shirt.

"Inuyasha I'm done with the bathroom." Kagome told him.

"Ok." Inuyasha replied. He turned and head to the bedroom to get the things that he needs to get ready for bed. When he had everything, he went into the bathroom.

After thirty minutes Inuyasha was finish getting ready for bed and walked into the room. There he saw that Kagome was already in bed and in a deep sleep. He just smiled down at her. Not wanting to disturb her Inuyasha carefully got into bed. Once he was situated Inuyasha pulled Kagome toward him and held her close. Felling the warm that was around Kagome snuggle more into Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled once more before closing his eyes and soon he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Inuyasha woke up extra early so he come fix Kagome breakfast in bed. The reason he had to wake up early was because he had meetings after meeting until six o'clock and right now was six in the morning. Inuyasha quietly and carefully got out of bed so that he would wake up Kagome. He was successfully in that task and went to the bathroom to get ready for the today.

When he was done, he made a quick stop at the bedroom to see if Kagome was still asleep. She was. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief and then went to the kitchen to start on Kagome's breakfast in bed. Inuyasha walked over to the refrigerator and open it to see what he could fix Kagome for breakfast. He knew ramen was out of the question. He then saw some eggs and bacon. With that he decides that he would fix eggs and bacon, but what else could he fix with that.

That when pancakes came to mind. Now that he knew what he was going fix Inuyasha started cooking breakfast. After cooking and putting the finishing touches on the food. He placed the plate of food and a tall glass of orange juice on a food tray and went to room to find Kagome waking up.

"Good Morning." Inuyasha said as he walked over to Kagome's side of the bed.

"Morning." Kagome yawned back.

"Sit up. I got some breakfast for you." Inuyasha was now standing next her.

Kagome sat up and stretch for a while. "Really?"

"Yep." Inuyasha waited for Kagome to stop stretching before he placed the tray on Kagome's lap.

Looking down at the plate Kagome was surprised that ramen was not in front of her. Instead there were eggs, bacon, and pancakes. All cook perfectly. She was amazed that Inuyasha cooked this. "You cook this?" She asked.

"Yep. While you were gone on your tour I had mom come over to help me with my cooking. Try it and tell me what you think."

"Ok." Kagome pick up the fork and took a bite of each of the food on the plate. She was surprised once again when she tasted the food. It was delicious. "This really really good Inuyasha. You're mom taught you well."

"Really? You're not pulling my leg, are you?" Inuyasha asked not believing Kagome.

Kagome took another bite of her food and shook her head. After swallowing she said, "I'm not pulling you're leg. This is really good."

Wanting to make sure Kagome was lying to him Inuyasha into her eyes and show that she wasn't tell him a lie. "Happy now?" Kagome asked knowing what Inuyasha was doing. He just nodded his head.

Kagome then notice that Inuyasha was not in his pajamas. "You have to shoot today?" She asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. She wanted to spend some time with him.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I just got some meetings to go to. But don't worry after the meetings I have something plan for us to do."

"You do?" Kagome asked as her face lit up. "What are we doing?"

Inuyasha waved his index finger in front of Kagome and said, "No no. I'm not telling you. You'll have to wait and find out." He then looked down at his watch and saw that he had forty-five minutes to get to where he needed to be. "I got to be going. I see you around six o'clock. Bye."

When Inuyasha left the room, Kagome took one more bite of her food before placing the tray on the bed and getting up. "Inuyasha, wait." Kagome called out.

Inuyasha, who was by the door putting on his shoes, turned to see Kagome walking up to him. "What is it?"

"You forgot something." Soon a blush came across Kagome's cheek.

"What?"

"This." Kagome stood on her tiptoes, lean forward and kiss Inuyasha on the cheek. When her lips left his check, Kagome run into the bedroom to hide from Inuyasha and the cameras.

Inuyasha just smiled and walked out the door quickly before the cameras could see him blushing.

* * *

Since Inuyasha and Kagome weren't doing the mission at the time the cameras didn't follow them around like they usually would. This gave Inuyasha and Kagome a sigh of relief not being followed and recorded.

Kagome, who didn't have anything to do until Inuyasha comes back from his meetings, decide to go shopping with Sango and Ayame for a while. During the shopping trip the girls talked about how their tour was going and Kagome's surprised that she got the other day.

After a couple of hours or so, the girls decide to have lunch. While having lunch Kagome told Ayame and Sango that Inuyasha has something planed for her.

"What are you guys going to do?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. He said that I have to wait to find out." Kagome replied.

"Awww," Ayame said with a smile on her face. "I bet he's taking you somewhere very and I mean very romantic."

"You think?" Kagome wonder. Ayame nodded her head.

Sango then said, "I would put it pass him not to take you somewhere romantic."

"It doesn't matter if it's somewhere romantic or just fun as long as I'm with him. I'm fine."

"Awww." Ayame and Sango said.

Once the girls were done with lunch they went their separate ways. Kagome went to visit her family to catch up with them. She spent a good hour and half at her parents' house before heading back to the apartment to get ready for the date that Inuyasha has plan.

* * *

Inuyasha, on the hand, didn't have a very relaxing day that Kagome had and was waiting for it to end. But he did get a chance to relax just a little bit when he went to have lunch with Miroku and Koga.

"So Inuyasha, do you think that your little wife wouldn't mind you coming out tonight with us." Miroku asked before taking a sip of his drink.

While swallowing his ramen Inuyasha shook his head. "Why not?" Miroku wondered.

"Because me and her have plans tonight." Inuyasha answered.

"Ooohhh. Have a romantic evening plan?" Koga said with a smirk on his face.

"You can say that." Inuyasha said looking down at his food.

Suddenly Miroku notice that Inuyasha wasn't followed by the cameras. "Hey, where are the cameras?"

"They not following me right now because I'm not doing anything show related."

"Oh." Miroku said.

After a couple of minutes Inuyasha was done with lunch and had many more meetings to go to. Soon, after what felt like an eternity, Inuyasha was done with meetings and quickly made it back to the apartment.

"I'm home." Inuyasha called out as he walked thought the door.

"Welcome home." He heard Kagome said from the bathroom. Soon after that Kagome came of the bathroom wearing a green cut-away shirt with a beige layer skirt. She also had her hair down in some lose curls and not that much make-up on either.

"Wow, you look great." Inuyasha said in amazement.

"Thanks." Kagome blush.

Inuyasha just smiled at her. "Well, let me go get ready and we can get out of here."

"Ok. I will be in the living room."

Kagome went into the living room to watch TV while Inuyasha went to get ready.

* * *

It didn't take Inuyasha long to get ready. He was wearing a dark blue casual button shirt, which he didn't button up, with a plain white t-shirt under it and pair of demi blue jeans. With both of them dress, Inuyasha and Kagome headed out of the door and to Inuyasha's car.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked while walking to the car.

"I was thinking that we could go out to dinner if you want and then go to see a movie."

"Do you think we could skip dinner and do something else along with movie? I had a pretty big lunch today."

Inuyasha nodded. "Sure, we could go to the beach since it's the closest to the theater."

"That will be great. It's been a while since I been to the beach." Kagome smiled.

Soon they made it to the car. When they got in the car, Inuyasha turned to Kagome asked, "Which one do you want to go to first?"

"The movies."

"Alright." Inuyasha faced forward and started the car. "To the movies we go."

* * *

When they made it to the movie, they decide see a movie that had both action and romance. Action for Inuyasha and romance for Kagome. The movie they're seeing is about this criminal that wants to change his life and falls in love with a girl along the way, but his past keeps coming between them.

The first thing that Kagome and Inuyasha did was get their tickets, after that they got some snacks. Kagome got a small popcorn and small drink just in case she wanted a snack during the movie. Inuyasha did the same but got a medium size popcorn and drink.

Looking down at the ticket, Inuyasha lead Kagome the room where their movie was showing. Kagome was the first one to walk in and saw that in the back of the theater were couple seats. Couple seats are seats that a join together to make it easier for couples to be close to each other.

"Could we sit here?" Kagome pointed to the seats.

"Sure." Inuyasha didn't see any harm in sitting in the seats.

Soon the movie started to play. Throughout the movie Kagome and Inuyasha got closer than from where they were at the beginning of the movie. Also during the movie Kagome would place her face Inuyasha's chest whenever scenes that scared her came up. Which Inuyasha didn't mind at all.

After an hour or so the movie ended and the couple made their way of the theater and to the car.

"On to the beach." Inuyasha said once they were in the car.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome talked about the movie as they drove to beach. The beach that they were going to never close. So they didn't have to worry about leaving at a certain time.

When they got to the beach, the first thing they did was walk along the shoreline hand in hand. As they were walking Inuyasha turned to look in the other direction not paying any attention to Kagome. Taking this chance she leans down into the water and threw some water on him.

"What the…" Inuyasha said as the water hit him. The next thing he heard was Kagome laughing her brains out. Inuyasha cut a glance at her. "So you want to play." He said in a kind of serious voice.

Kagome quickly stop laughing when she heard the tone of Inuyasha's voice. "No…Don't do it." She begged waving her hands in front of her and moving away from Inuyasha.

"Too late." He then bend down into the water and threw some water on Kagome.

For the rest of their time at the beach, Inuyasha and Kagome spent it playing in the water forgetting about everything around them.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also I'm already working on a new chapter for "Why Me Love" and maybe "Spotlight."


	12. Surprising My Husband

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Author's Note: I'm dedicating this chapter to one of my favorite fanfiction authors, DanaRose31382, who has passed away. She inspired me so much and made me want to become a better writer. I'm sad because I never got the chance to tell her this T_T. I will truly miss her. R.I.P Dana.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Surprising My Husband **

After two weeks Kagome and the girls were finally done with their tour. Even though she love being on tours and doing concerts Kagome was kind of happy that the tour was over. This way she can spend time with Inuyasha. She misses waking up in the morning and seeing his face as he slept. She also misses cuddling with him while watching TV. But her's hopes were dash when he became super busy with the shooting of his movie. He even had to go to Chiba to shoot some scenes. So that left Kagome alone and with nothing to do. She wondered what Inuyasha did it while she was gone.

One day Kagome was sitting in the living room watching movie when she hear a knock at the door. Kagome let out a sigh while getting up. A knock at the door means one thing and one thing only, a new mission. When she opened the door she was shock to see that it wasn't a new mission, but it was Sango and Ayame.

"Ayame? Sango? What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked surprise. She moved out the way so that the girls can come in the house.

"We decide to come over to hang out with you since Inuyasha is away doing his movie," Sango said sitting down on the couch follow by Ayame.

"Oh thanks you guys. I've been so lonely." Kagome sitting down in one of the chairs that was in the living room.

"So," Ayame begin, "what have you been doing while Inuyasha away in Chiba."

"You're looking at it." Kagome pointed to the TV.

Sango and Ayame was a little surprise at Kagome's answer. Not believing her friend Sango asked, "This is all that you been doing? You haven't gone out or anything?"

"Yea, I have gone out but it's just not the same without Inuyasha." Kagome confess.

"Awww you miss him." stated Ayame.

Kagome turned her face away from her friends so they won't see her blush but came face to face with a camera.

She then quickly lowers her head down so that neither her friends nor the camera could see her face. That was now getting red by the second.

Seeing that Kagome was embarrasses Sango got up from the couch and walked over to her. She then started to rub her friend's back to comfort her. "Kagome there's nothing to be embarrassed about missing Inuyasha." Sango said.

"Sango is right. You can't help that you miss him." Ayame said. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "Hey, how about we go and meet Inuyasha at the set of his movie. I mean he surprise you at the concert. How about you do the same for him?"

Sango nodded in agreement. "That's a great idea. What do you think Kagome?"

Kagome didn't answer because she was trying to get her blushing under control. But instead she nodded her head in agreement that it was a good idea.

Ayame understood the head nod and said, "I guess we are going on a road trip."

Suddenly the girls heard a knock at the door. Ayame, Sango and even Kagome, who's blushing had gone down little bit and now only her cheeks had the color red on them, turned to the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Ayame wondered.

Kagome let an out a sigh and said, "I know who it is. Or should I say I know what it is."

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"Something that might put our trip on hold." Kagome got up from her seat and headed to the door. When at the door she opened it and there was a celebrity marriage card. Taking the card off the door Kagome once again let out a sigh but this time it was a heavy one. She then walked over to the girls and shows them the card.

"What's that?" Ayame asked not right really looking at the card.

Sango, who was looking at the card, saw that "Celebrity Marriage" was written on it and quickly figure that the card had something to do with the show.

"Is that from the show?" She asked.

Kagome nodded. "It means that I have a mission to do and it might delay our plans."

"No way. Open it up and see what it says. Hurry up," Ayame said rushing her friend.

Kagome opened the card and couldn't believe what the card said. "No way." She said in shock.

Sango heard the shock in her voice and asked, "What is it? What does it says?"

Kagome turned the card to the girls. It was the girls turn to be shock. On the card there was nothing on it.

"There nothing on it." Sango said.

"What does that mean?" Ayame asked.

Kagome turned to the card back over and replied, "I guess that means I have no mission."

Ayame jumped up from her seat in joy. "That's great," She said happily.

Sango on the other hand was a little bit unsure about the blank card. "I wonder why they didn't give you a mission?"

"What does it matter? All that matter is that she doesn't have a mission to worry about and all her attention can go to Inuyasha." Ayame winked towards Kagome which brought back the blushing.

"I guess you're right." Sango replied.

"Great," Ayame started. "Now we need to find out where exactly Inuyasha is going to be at in Chiba.

"I can call Myoga and asks where they're shooting." Kagome said.

"Ok." Ayame said.

Kagome placed the card down onto the table and went the kitchen to get her cell that was charging in there. Then she came walking out already dialing Myoga's number. When she was done with that, she waited for him to pick up. After a few seconds Myoga had pick up the phone.

"Moshi moshi." Myoga answered.

"Hi Myoga. It's Kagome." Kagome said.

"Oh hi Kagome. How are you?"

"I'm good. Thank you for asking."

"That's good and you're welcome. So what do I own for this surprising phone call?" Myoga wondered.

"Well," Kagome sat back down in the chair, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

A little bit surprise and shock Myoga said, "Sure but why are you asking me and not Inuyasha."

"Because this favor has something to do with him." She answered.

"Oh, wait it's nothing that will get me into trouble or anything."

Kagome just giggle a little bit and said, "No Myoga it's not going to get you into trouble. It probably would help you get and stay on Inuyasha's good side for a while."

She then hears a sign of relief over the phone. "Well in that case what do you want me to do?"

A smile came across Kagome's face. "All I need from you is to tell me where Inuyasha will be at. I need the times, dates and places. Also three passes to get on the sets."

"No problem. Do you have a pencil and some paper near you?"

Quickly looking around her from the items that she needs Kagome couldn't find them. Out of nowhere a pen and paper appear in front of her. She looked up to see that Ayame was giving her the items. Kagome mouth a thank you and told Myoga that she was ready. After writing the information down and going over it a couple of times Kagome thanked Myoga and told him not to tell anyone that she was coming. He then assures her that his lips are sealed. With that she hanged up the phone and turned to the girls.

"I got all the places his going to be at and the times and dates. What do we do now?" Kagome asked.

Ayame reach out for the paper to see all what was written on it. When Kagome handed her the paper, she looked at it while saying, "First we need to pick when it will be a good time to surprise him and second go shopping."

Sango and Kagome shared a confuse look.

"Why do we need to go shopping?" Sango asked puzzled.

"To get Kagome some new clothes." Ayame answering her confuse friend's question.

"Why do I need to get new clothes for?" Kagome asked still a little confuse.

Ayame wink at Kagome and said, "So you can look hot for Inuyasha when you surprise him."

Quickly the blush came back to Kagome's face and just like last time she hide her face from Sango, Ayame and the camera crew.

* * *

After the blush finally Kagome's face the girls left to go shopping. Even though she didn't have a mission to do, the camera crew still followed Kagome and the girls around. On the shopping trip Kagome had gotten three cute summer dressed that highlights her shoulders, arms and legs. She even got shorts, jeans and skirts too. She also got tops to go with them. When the shopping was done and over with, the girls stopped by a cafe to have lunch.

"Inuyasha is going to go crazy when he sees you in these outfits." Sango said holding up one of Kagome's article of clothing.

"I know right." Ayame contributed. "He won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"You think?" Kagome asked and surprising not blushing.

Sango and Ayame nodded their head agreement. A smile came across her face which was caught by the camera without her knowing it.

Ayame clapped her hands and said, "Now that we have got the shopping out of the way. We now have to figure out when it will be a good time to surprise the husband. Kagome did you bring the paper with the times, dates and places."

Kagome nodded and reach into her purse to get the paper. She then handed the paper to Ayame. When she got the paper she quickly started to see when it would be a good time. Sango, who was sitting to the right of Ayame, lean over to see the paper too. Kagome, who was sitting of the left side, also lean over to look at the paper. The girls spent the next hour or so deciding what they should do. After that they went to start packing for their trip Chiba.

* * *

Two days later the girls was on the train heading to Chiba. The night before Kagome couldn't go to sleep at all. Since she didn't get any sleep last night she slept the whole way to Chiba. Few hours later the train pulled into Chiba's train station. Sango gently pushed Kagome side to side to wake her up.

"Kagome wake up. We made it to Chiba."

Kagome's eyes fluttered as she woke up. She looked around her surrounds and quickly remembered that she was on train. "We made it?" She asked yawning and starching.

"Yep." Ayame said getting her bags.

"Oh." Kagome said as she starching one last time. She then got up and got her bags.

When the girls got their bags and thing, they exited the train. Soon after that they were on the way to the hotel. The hotel that they are staying at was the Hilton Hotel. During the drive over the hotel Kagome's phone started to ring. At first she thought that it was her mom calling to see if the girls made it safe but she let out a sharp gasp in surprise.

"What is it?" Sango asked hearing the gasp.

"It's Inuyasha." Kagome said like she was out of breath. She turned and shows the girls.

"What's he doing calling you?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know?"

"Look just answers the phone but don't let anything slip out about you being here. Me and Ayame will stay super quite." Sango said.

Kagome nodded her head and quickly answer the phone. "Hi Inuyasha."

"Hey. How have you been?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm good just be really bored."

Suddenly that cab driver blow his car horn at another cab that was about to pull out in front of them. When the girls heard this they instantly froze.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"That was the cab driver. I decide to get out of the apartment for a while." Kagome said quickly coming up with an answer.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So you're on break?"

"Uh huh. We're taking a quick break before shooting the next scene. So I decide to take this time to call you and see how you're doing. And beside I miss hearing your voice."

Kagome started to blush. Ayame and Sango saw this and wonder why she was blushing.

"Awww," Kagome started said. She then turned away from Sango and Ayame. "I miss hearing your voice too."

The girls were still able to hear what she said and giggled to themselves.

Before Inuyasha could say anything else someone from the background calling from him to come back to the set.

Kagome then heard a heavy sigh over the phone. "I'm sorry Kagome but I have to go. They're calling me back on the set."

"That's alright. Just call me again when you can."

"Alright. I talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

With that they both hung up the phone. Kagome the turned around to her friends to see smiles on their faces.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." Ayame said while Sango kept smiling.

Finally the cab made it to the Hilton Hotel. While checking in a thought came across Ayame's mind.

"Kagome, I just thought of something." Ayame said.

"What?" Kagome said while signing her name.

"What if Inuyasha is staying at this same hotel."

"Don't worry I checked before hand to make sure that he wasn't staying at this hotel or anywhere near here."

"Good thinking Kags." Sango said.

After the girls finished signing in the girls were taking to their room. When they made it there, Ayame and Sango instantly fall asleep because they didn't go asleep on the train ride to Chiba.

But Kagome was a different story. Since she did go to sleep on the train ride here she wasn't sleep at all. So while the girls were sleeping Kagome quietly looked out the window and enjoyed the view of Chiba.

* * *

The next morning Kagome and the girls were getting ready to surprise Inuyasha on set. While getting ready Kagome could feel the nerves building up inside her.

She tried to calm herself down but nothing was work. Sango saw this and walked over to her.

"Kagome there is nothing to be nervous about." Sango said trying to calm her friend down a notch.

"I keep telling myself that but the nerves aren't going anywhere." Kagome confess.

"Well just think about how nervous Inuyasha was when he surprised you."

"Inuyasha don't get nervous."

Sango smirked, "That's what you think. The crew said that he was totally nerves but he was hiding it well."

Soon after they heard Ayame saying that they have to be ready in the next twenty minutes.

So twenty minutes passed and the girls were on their way to Inuyasha. Today Inuyasha is shooting on a sound stage instead of on location. When the girls made it to the gate of the set they saw Myoga waiting for them with passes in his hands.

Kagome waves to him and when she made it him. "Hi Myoga. Does Inuyasha know that you here?" Kagome asked him.

Myoga shook his head. "I told him that I had an important errand to do."

"Does anyone know that we're here?"

Once again he shook his head. "I'm the only one who knows that you're here."

Kagome just smile. "That good."

Then Myoga handed the girls their passes. When they had the passes around their neck, Myoga lead them to where Inuyasha was. While walking there a couple of people would stop what they were doing and stared at the girls as they walked by. After a few more seconds of walking and people looking at them, they finally made to the set. As soon as they stepped into the area, the director yelled quite on the set.

Suddenly Kagome saw Inuyasha, in a doctor's outfit, walking onto the set that was made to look like a doctor's office. He then walked over to the desk, sat down and started to look thought papers. Soon there where a knock at the fake door.

"Come in." Inuyasha said not looking up to see who it is.

The door to reveal Kikyo in the same outfit but just with a skirt. "I knew that I would find you in here." She said.

Inuyasha looked up and smile up at her. Kikyo then walked over to him and said, "I thought you left already but then I saw the light on."

Inuyasha lean back into his chair. "I would have been gone but," he the motion to the papers in front of him. "I have a lot of paperwork to do and I want to get it done tonight."

When Kikyo made it to his desk, she sat down on top of it. "How about I take you mind off your work?" She then leans forward while closing her eyes and Inuyasha did the same as her.

Seeing this Kagome's heart started to beat a little bit. She wanted to look away but for some reason she was frozen and couldn't look away. Suddenly Inuyasha and Kikyo's lips touched. Even though the kiss only lasted a couple of seconds. To Kagome it felt like lasted an hour. The reason the kiss only lasted a couple of seconds because another actor in the movie cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to disturb you but we need you guys to come with me."

"Cut!" yelled the director.

Right after the word cut left the director's mouth Inuyasha quick moved away from Kikyo.

"Myoga!" He yelled for his manager. He then saw his manager quickly making over to him. "Where were you?"

"I was getting a gift." Myoga smiled.

"Gift?"

Myoga nodded. He turned around and waved someone over to them. Inuyasha looked in the direction that he was waving toward and his heart stopped right there.

"Kagome?" He said in complete shock.

Kagome made her way over to them with a smile on her face that made Inuyasha smile as well. Quickly in a blink of the eye she was in him arms in a big and tight hug. While holding her Inuyasha could believe that Kagome was in here and his arms. After a few minutes they heard someone clearing their throats. They pulled away from each other to see Ayame and Sango watching them with the camera crew behind them. The color red quickly came across their faces.

"Forgot that we here." Sango said.

"No. I didn't forget you guys." Kagome said.

"Hi Ayame. Hi Sango." Inuyasha waved to the girls.

"Hi Inuyasha." They answered back. Soon the girls excuse their self and went to look around the set to give Kagome and Inuyasha some alone time.

After they left Myoga then excuse himself and went to make some phone calls.

"What's with the surprise visit? When did you get here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I got here yesterday and since you surprise me at the concert. So why not surprise you this time."

"Wait, you got here yesterday? So when I called you..."

"Yep, I was here. So? Are you surprise?"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and nodded. "Yea. I'm very surprise. Thank you for coming for coming."

Hugging him back Kagome answered back, "You're so welcome."

Once again the two of them were interrupted by someone clearing their throats. Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away from each other and to see Kikyo with her hands on her hips.

"What is it Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked with a little attitude.

"You're not going to introduce me to your friend." Kikyo answered.

Inuyasha smile and pull Kagome closer to him. "Sure. Kikyo this Kagome. The most beautiful and greatest person I have ever met. And Kagome this is Kikyo, my co-star."

"Don't you mean your lover in the movie." Kikyo corrected him.

"No. I had it right the first time." Inuyasha said as nicely as he could since the cameras were near them.

Soon Inuyasha heard the director calling his name. He told Kagome that he would be right back and went to see what the director.

Right when Inuyasha left, Kikyo ask the camera to give her and Kagome a couple minutes alone. When they left she instantly got right into Kagome's face.

"Look. You better enjoy playing house because as soon as it end. Inuyasha will be back in my arms again .Me."

Kagome was shock to what Kikyo had to and it showed on her face.

"I'm glad that we got this clear up."

Kagome was about to say something but before she could the words could make it out her mouth Inuyasha made it back to them.

"Kikyo we got to do the next scene." Inuyasha said to Kikyo. He then turned to Kagome, who didn't look shock anymore just pissed now but it wasn't showing on her face, and asked, "How long are you here for?"

"Just for today. I'm leaving tomorrow morning." Kagome answered.

"Awww. That's too bad." Kikyo said still there for some strange reason.

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly glared at her before turning back to each other. "Well... How about we go out tonight and catch up." Inuyasha said.

"That sounds great but do you have any scenes to do tonight?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I got the night off. So I pick you up around six."

"That sounds like a date. I'm staying at the Hilton Hotel."

"Alright."

Soon one of the crew members came over to Kikyo and Inuyasha that they are needed back on set. With that Inuyasha said his goodbye and was about to head to the set. The same with Kikyo. But Kagome stopped them when she said Inuyasha's name.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"You forgot something."

"I did? What?"

At the moment Kagome didn't care if the camera saw what she was about to do. She wanted to get a point across to Kikyo. The next thing Inuyasha knew Kagome had her lips pressed up against his.

Everyone was shock to see her kiss him especially Kikyo. Inuyasha on the other hand quickly responded to the kiss. The whole time this was happening Kikyo just stared at them. The kiss lasted a good minute or so. Soon Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away from each other.

"Wow." They both said.

"I see you later tonight ok." Inuyasha said.

"Ok." Kagome nodded.

With that he gave her quick peck on the lips and heading to the set. Kagome then turn to Kikyo and said nicely, "Bye." Kagome went over to where Sango and Ayame leaving Kikyo steaming mad.

* * *

Author's Note: I just want to say that I'm very sorry that it took me so long to upload, well anything. I just started college and it has seriously taking up most of my time. Also I have an internship and that also have been taking up most of my time as well. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please leave a comment or a review telling me what you think. Ja Ne. *^^*


	13. Dinner with the In-laws

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Author's Note: Hi guys. Here is a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Dinner with the In-laws**

"Do you think we got too much ramen this time?" Kagome asked looking at the three full bags of ramen in front of her. Her and Inuyasha had just come from grocery shopping and now were putting the food up.

"No. If you ask me, I don't think we got enough." Inuyasha answered while making room in the cabinets to put the ramen in.

Kagome couldn't say anything and just shook her head in disbelief. She wonder to herself where did Inuyasha get his obsession with ramen from.

Seeing Kagome shaking her head Inuyasha asked, "Why are you shaking your head for?"

"Oh. No reason." Kagome respond picking up one of the bags of ramen to get ready to put up.

"Kagome, tell me why were you shaking your head for." He said not believing her answer.

"Like I said no reason."

Walking over to Kagome, Inuyasha had a serious look on his face. "Kagome if you don't tell me then you leave me no choose but to do the unthinkable to get it out of you." He said with a very serious tone.

Kagome, seeing and hearing the seriousness, had the mixture of fear and curiosity on her face. "And what is this 'unthinkable'?"

Suddenly a smirk came across Inuyasha's face. "This."

Soon he had Kagome hunched over begging him to stop. "P…..Please stop it!"

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"Yes!"

With that Inuyasha stopped. While catching her breath Kagome said, "That was unfair. You know I don't like to be tickled."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and smile proudly. "I know. Now tell me."

"No."

Without saying anything Inuyasha started to get close to Kagome to tickle her again but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Saved by the knock." She said happily while heading to the door. Soon Inuyasha heard her calling for him to coming into the living room.

"Let me guess, we got a new mission." He said more like a statement then a question.

Kagome waved the card in front Inuyasha. "Do you want to read it or should I?" She asked.

"I guess I can." Inuyasha said. He took the card from her and opened it. The card read 'Invite your in-laws out for dinner."

"What does it say?" Kagome asked.

While passing the card to her Inuyasha answered, "We have to invite our parents out for dinner."

"Oh." Kagome pouted sounding a little disappointed.

"Why do you sound disappointed?" Inuyasha asked hearing the disappointed in his wife's voice.

"Because I wanted to cook dinner for them."

Inuyasha chuckled a little and brought Kagome into his arms. "Maybe you can next time. But look on the bright side this way you can enjoy your mother and grandfather and get to know my parents without worrying about the food."

"I guess you're right."

"How about this, next time instead of going out to dinner. You can fix dinner. Ok?"

"You promise?" Kagome asked with a little hope in her voice.

"I promise." Inuyasha smiled.

"Ok. Well let's finish putting the food up and then we can call our parents to see when will be a good time to go out for dinner."

Inuyasha nodded. He and Kagome then headed back to the kitchen to finish putting up the food.

Once they was done putting the groceries up, Kagome and Inuyasha both called their parents to see when they were available to go out to dinner. Both of their parents said that Saturday was a good time for them. That was good because it give Inuyasha enough time to make reservations at a formal restaurant. He then called everyone back and told them everything that they need to know for Saturday night.

* * *

Soon it was Saturday and Kagome and Inuyasha were getting ready for dinner. Inuyasha wore your basic black suite with a white dress shirt underneath it with the first two buttons unbutton. For his hair he just decides to put it into a ponytail.

When he was done getting ready, he went into the living room to waiting for Kagome. "I'm ready. How do I look?" He heard Kagome said. He then looked up from the TV and his heart skip a beat.

Kagome wore a white collar sleeves button shirt with a short black skirt. She also wore a black belt to tie the outfit together. Just like Inuyasha she put her hair into a ponytail but put in aside ponytail. She was also wearing make-up too but not too much.

"You look amazing." Inuyasha said star struck.

"Really?" Kagome asked blushing.

"Yea. How do I look?" Inuyasha got up from the couch and turned for her.

Looking at her husband up and down Kagome smiled. "You look…..very sexy."

Inuyasha smiled. "Thank you. I think it's time for us to get going."

With that they both got their coast because it was kind of chill outside and headed out to the restaurant.

* * *

The young couple made it to the restaurant and was seated at a table. While ordering their drinks Inuyasha's parents had arrived. Izayoi complement her son and Kagome on their outfits. "You two look so good." Izayoi said gushing over the both of them.

"Thanks mom." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you mom." Kagome said finally getting use to calling Izayoi mom.

Soong Kagome's mother and grandpa showed up. And just like Izayoi did, Kagome's mother complement Inuyasha and her daughter' outfits. Kagome and Inuyasha both thanked her. Everyone then sat down and order their drinks and food. After everyone had been served and they started to eating and talking among each other.

"So son, how is your movie going?" Inutaisho asked his son.

Putting down his glass of wine Inuyasha answered, "It went well. We finished it last week."

"That's good."

"When do you think it will be out?" Izayoi asked.

"I really don't know. It will probably come out in a couple months." Inuyasha answered.

After a few second of silence Ai, Kagome's mother spoke up. "So Kagome, when are you and the girls going to start working on a new single?"

"Hopefully soon. There was some talk about one during the tour." Kagome responded before taking a bite of her steak.

Hearing the word 'tour' suddenly brought a thought to Izayoi's head. She then turned to Kagome and said, "Speaking of tours. Kagome did Inuyasha tell you that he owns if not all of your group's tours on DVD."

Inuyasha suddenly started to choke on his wine and Kagome, on the other hand, was very surprise at the news that she had just received. The only person that spoke was Ai. "Really?"

Izayoi nodded. "Yep. He even has three of her photo books. He had the biggest crush on Kagome. I still think that he does."

Soon Inuyasha regain the ability to spoke. "Mom! Stop!" He yelled.

"What?" Izayoi asked. The only response that she got from her son was him slamming his head into his hand and him shaking his head in disbelief.

"I think that is cute. That is just like Kagome. She has all of Inuyasha's movies and even four of his posters. She also has a crush on him."

When Ai said that, Inuyasha's head shot up and looked at Kagome with a surprise look on his face. Kagome could feel his eyes on her. She didn't know what to do. All she could do was try not to look at her mother, the cameras that are around them and most importantly Inuyasha.

Soon Ai and Izayoi saw that they had embarrassed their children. They quickly said that they were sorry but the damage was already done. For the rest of the dinner it was somewhat awkward. After thirty minutes or so dinner was over. Once again Izayoi and Ai apologize to their daughter and son for embarrassing them before they left for home.

* * *

The drive back home was a quiet and awkward one between Inuyasha and Kagome. They were still kind of in shock that they both have crushes on each other. They wanted to ask each other about it but didn't know how to bring it up. Every once in a while Inuyasha or Kagome would open their mouth to say something but quickly decided not to say anything.

Soon they made it home and got ready for bed. While getting ready Inuyasha and Kagome still couldn't say anything to each other. When they were done, they got into bed and just lay there.

Kagome couldn't take the silence anymore. She turned over to look at Inuyasha, who was staring up at the ceiling. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a crush on me?" She asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a crush on me?" Inuyasha asked too as he turned to look at Kagome.

"I asked you first."

Inuyasha just sighed. "I didn't know how to tell you. Now, tell me why you didn't tell me."

"Well, I was embarrassed. Not embarrassed liking you but embarrassed if you found out you would laugh in my face."

"Why would I laugh at you?" Inuyasha asked in shock.

Kagome just shrugged. Suddenly she was pulled into a tight hug by Inuyasha. "I would never laugh at you. And I bet you would never laugh at me either, right?" Inuyasha replied. He then felt her nodded her head in his chest. "See. Now since we got that out the way. You had all of my DVDs and four of my posters."

"Yes I did. And you mister had all of my tours on DVDs and three of my photo books." Kagome said.

"Yes I did." He confessed.

"Which photo books do you have?" She wondered. She then looks up to see Inuyasha's whole face was red.

"I don't want to say." He said not to looking Kagome in the eyes.

"Why not…. It wasn't any of my bikini ones was it!?"

"I think it's time to go to bed." Inuyasha said avoiding the question.

Kagome then knew that the answer was yes. She then smiled and snuggled close to Inuyasha before confessing, "If it makes you feel any better, the posters I had of you were of you shirtless."

"Oh. Well that does make me feel better." He also confesses.

With that Inuyasha and Kagome snuggle closed together before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Well that it the end of the chapter. Please leave a comment or a review telling me what you think.


	14. Here Comes the Baby

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Author's Note: Hi guys. Sorry that it has been a long time for me to upload anything. The last thing I upload was the first chapter of my sailor moon fanfiction. Anyway I'm back with a new chapter. Also a heads up Celebrity Marriage will be ending soon, like very soon. I know I can't believe it either. This was one of my first stories and the only story that has made it to the end. Well, I hope you enjoy this story. Now on with the chapter. Also I will edit this chapter later.

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Here Comes the Baby **

Kagome woke up to the feeling of warmth on her face. Feeling this she knew that it was the sun. Not only did she feel the warmth from the sun but also from being held. Kagome slowly opens her eyes to see that it was morning. She then turns her head to see that Inuyasha was still asleep. Kagome just smile at what she saw. He looks so cute when he is asleep she thought to herself. Not wanting to wake him up, Kagome tried to gently get out of his arms but when she moved Inuyasha tighten his hold on her.

"Don't leave." Kagome heard a husky voice whisper.

When Kagome heard the husky voice, she knew then that Inuyasha was wake now. Suddenly he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning." Kagome said snuggling into Inuyasha.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Kagome nodded. "Did you?"

"Yep."

Once again Kagome tries to get up from the bed but yet again she was held back.

"I said don't leave. Just stay here awhile." Inuyasha plead.

"Ok," said Kagome not putting up much of a fight.

They lay in bed for a while before deciding it was time to get up. Kagome went into the bathroom while Inuyasha headed to the kitchen. Not paying attention to where he was walking and rubbing his eyes, Inuyasha stepped on something soft that made a squeaking sound. Not expecting that Inuyasha quickly step back and looked down at what he stepped on.

"What the..." Inuyasha said picking up the item off the floor. Finally seeing the item close up he noticed that it was a squeaking toy for a baby. "What's that doing here?"

Right after the words left his mouth; Inuyasha looked into the living room to see that it was almost filled with baby stuff. Things like; a baby swing, a stroller and a ton of toys.

Soon Kagome came up right by side him asking, "Inuyasha, why are there baby bathing stuff and diapers in the bathroom?"

"I was about to ask you about the baby stuff in here."

"What are you...?" Kagome stopped midsentence when she looked around the living room to see baby stuff everywhere. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea but I think I know who's behind this." Inuyasha walks into the room and begin to search around the room for something.

"What are you looking for?" Kagome asked watching her husband.

"That damn card with our mission on it. I know that it's somewhere around here."

Kagome follow suit and begin to search from the card, but before she could start she and Inuyasha heard the doorbell ring.

Since she was the closest to the door Kagome headed over to the door and opened it. She was surprise to see that the card wasn't on the door but on a box that was wrapped in colored wrapping paper.

"Found it," Kagome announced. She then pulls in the box along with the card into the apartment.

Inuyasha looked over to where she was. Seeing the box he asked, "What's in the box?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders as took the card off the box and while Inuyasha walked over to his wife and the box.

When the card was finally open she read what it said. "Now that you had some time alone. It's time to add another addition to your family. They will be arriving around eleven."

As Kagome was reading the card Inuyasha took it upon himself to un-wrap the box. When the box was completely unwrapped, Inuyasha saw that it was a baby playpen. And the same time they both said, "We're having a baby."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, then back to their items and finally to the clock. On the clock it showed that it was almost ten. That meant that they only had an hour to get ready for the baby.

"I guess we have to put this playpen together before the baby gets here." Inuyasha said remove the paper completely away from them and the box. With that done he then within the kitchen to get a knife to cut the tape and anything else that needs cut. With knife in hand Inuyasha opens the box and start taking everything out of the box. He places each item on the floor before him. The next thing he did was get all the tools that he know he needs and what he thinks he need.

Without a second thought Inuyasha start putting the playpen together without a quick glance at the instructions.

Kagome gets the instructions out of the box and ask, "Don't you want the instructions to see what goes to what?"

"I know what I'm doing," Inuyasha said while trying to put two pieces of the pen together and having hard time doing it.

"Are you sure you do?" Kagome asked again seeing the problem Inuyasha was already having with the playpen.

"Uh-huh."

Throwing her hand up in the air Kagome said ok and sat down the couch and watch. After thirty minutes has passed Inuyasha still couldn't put the playpen together.

"Inuyasha, the baby will be here in thirty minutes. How long will it take you to finish this?"

In those thirty minutes Inuyasha didn't have anything set up.

"Kagome these things take time." Inuyasha explain to her.

"How about I give it a try?"

"Ok. Go ahead."

Inuyasha got up and move out the way. With the instruction in hand Kagome start working on the pen. In less than twenty-five minutes she was putting the finishing touch on the playpen.

"Done." Kagome announced.

Inuyasha was in shock. He couldn't believe that she was done in the less amount time he spent on working it.

"W...what. H...how?" Inuyasha tried to get the words out his mouth.

"Now we're ready for the baby." Kagome said moving the playpen over so it won't be in the way.

A few seconds there was a knock at the door. Super excited Kagome quickly went to the door and open it. Standing in the hallway was a woman holding a baby girl. The woman looks to be in her mid to late twenty. She has shoulder length hair that is brown. The baby girl in the woman's arms looks like she was about eight months. The baby was happily laughing and playing with her hands as if they were the best things ever made.

"Hello." Kagome greeted the woman.

"Hi. I'm Chihaya and this cute little girl is Yuri, my daughter." The woman greeted back.

"I'm Kagome. Come in." Kagome moved out to let the woman and baby come in.

Inuyasha, finally over the shock of how fast his wife put the playpen together, said hello to the woman when entered the apartment.

"This is my husband Inuyasha." Kagome introduced him.

"Hi." Inuyasha said.

"Hi." Chihaya responded.

After that Kagome asked if she could hold Yuri. Chihaya nodded and handed her baby over to her. With baby in hand walked out to the couch and sat down. She held the baby up so that they were facing each other. Soon Kagome started to make faces at the baby and making sound making Yuri laugh and smile. Inuyasha just stood there watching. A smile came across his face as he stood there.

After a second or two Inuyasha turned his attention to Chihaya and asked, "How does this work?"

"Well basically the mission is for you guys to experience a baby like a real married couple would if they had a baby." Chihaya explain while smiling at Kagome and Yuri. "You're really good with her." She said to Kagome.

Kagome blushed and said, "Thank you. I always liked babies. They are so cute and precious."

"That they are."

"So are you going to be staying here with us or are you going to leave?" Kagome asked while cradling Yuri in her arms.

"I will be leaving you guys alone with her but….."

"What?" Inuyasha said in shock cutting Chihaya off. Slowly he started to lose the color in his face. Kagome turned to see that he was almost pale.

Concerned about how fast Inuyasha was turning pale Kagome got up from the couch and handed Yuri back to her mother and walked over to her husband. "Inuyasha? Are you alright?"

"I never took care of a baby before." Inuyasha confessed.

"Inuyasha, everything will be fine. Beside you didn't let Chihaya finish what she was saying." Kagome then turned back to Chihaya motion for to continue what she was saying.

"But I will leave my numbers so that you could reach me at any time." Chihaya finished.

"Does that make you feel any better?" Kagome asked her husband.

Inuyasha was now slowly breathing and nodded. "A little bit."

"Good."

* * *

After that was settled and Inuyasha was now clamed, Chihaya told them everything and anything they need to know about Yuri. She also gave them her schedule so that they would know when to feed her or when it was time for her nap. When everything was said and done, Chihaya gave her daughter a hug and a kiss before saying goodbye.

When Chihaya left, Kagome spend a good minute playing with Yuri. Inuyasha just sat there watching her. The whole time he watched her, a smile was on his face. He couldn't help but to think how great Kagome looked holding and playing with Yuri.

Soon Yuri started to get fussy and irritated. Inuyasha started to panic a little but Kagome was cool as a cucumber. She looks up to the clock and saw that it was twelve. She then asked to see that schedule and saw that it was time to feed Yuri.

"Inuyasha, could you hold Yuri for me so I can fix her food?" Kagome asked her husband.

"Um…Can't you hold her and fix the food?" Inuyasha asked with hope in his voice.

"Yea, I could but there is a chance that I might drop the food, her or both. And I don't think that Chihaya would like that I drop her daughter on floor."

Quickly thinking Inuyasha respond, "Then I will make the food."

Kagome just raised her eyebrow. _'Why Inuyasha doesn't want to hold Yuri' _she thought to herself.

"So it's decided that you will hold Yuri while I fix her food," Inuyasha quickly said before running into the kitchen as fast as he could.

"Wait just one minute Inuyasha Takahashi." Kagome said following him into the kitchen. "Why are you avoiding holding Yuri?"

Inuyasha had his back to Kagome and was looking between the baby food and the formula. "What are you talking avoiding holding her? Which one should we give her the baby food or the bottle?"

"Inuyasha stop changing the subject. Why don't you want to hold Yuri?" Kagome asked while trying to calm down the fussy baby in her arms.

Inuyasha know that Kagome was not just going to let this go. So he decides that it would be better just to get over it and tell her. Letting out sigh he places the box and jar of baby on the counter and turned to Kagome. "The reason I avoiding hold Yuri because I don't do well with babies. I afraid that I might do something wrong or miss something up."

"Inuyasha I totally understand you're afraid but you have to get over you're afraid. Here," Kagome extend her arms to him so that he could get the baby.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"I'm helping you get over your fear. Take her."

Kagome told Inuyasha to hold his arms like the way she has her. He did what he was told and she gently placed the baby in his arms. Right when she was placed into his arms Yuri started to calm down. They were both shock at what just happen but Inuyasha was shock the most.

"See, you have nothing to wrong about. She likes you," Kagome said.

Smiling down at Yuri Inuyasha said, "Yea. I guess you right."

"Why don't you go sit down while I get her food ready?"

"Ok." Inuyasha walked into the living room carefully and sat down on the couch.

It didn't take long for Kagome to get the food ready and she went into the living room to feed the baby. When she came into the room, seeing Inuyasha with Yuri brought a smile to Kagome's face. "See you getting better with her already."

"Yep. I was scared for nothing."

Kagome giggled a little bit. "Do you want to feed her or keep holding her?"

"I can keep holding her and you can feed her."

"Ok."

* * *

When Yuri was full, it was time for her to take nap. Kagome walked around the living room rocking her to help her go to sleep. Inuyasha sat down on the couch just watching her once again.

"Kagome, can I ask you something?" Inuyasha said.

"Sure." Kagome respond as she checked to see if Yuri was sleeping.

"How is that you're so good with her?"

"I spend a lot of time with family members' babies and babysitting them." Kagome explain.

"Well that explains everything. Has she a falling asleep yet?"

Looking down at the baby in her arms, she saw that Yuri has falling asleep. Kagome just nodded her head just in case her voice would wake Yuri up. Inuyasha nodded back to her. Kagome walks over to the playpen and place the baby in the pen and then push the pen into the bedroom. She then closes the door and came back into the living room. She flops down on the couch next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha placed his right arm over Kagome's shoulder and pulled her close to him while they watch TV.

* * *

It was an hour later when Yuri woke up from her nap. Inuyasha went into the room to get Yuri. When he picks her up from the playpen, he was hit with an awful smell. "What is that smell?" Inuyasha then found the source of smell and realize that she needs her diaper change.

"Kagome, I think Yuri needs to be change." Inuyasha called to Kagome.

"Why do you say that?" Kagome wonder.

"Come here and find out."

In a few seconds she came into the bedroom. When she closes to them Inuyasha brought Yuri close to Kagome to let her get a whiff of the awful smell. "Whoa. You were right. I change her."

Inuyasha handed Yuri over to Kagome. She took her over to the changing table that is in the living room. She placed Yuri gently onto the table. She then placed everything that she needed to change Yuri's diaper. While she was doing Inuyasha came into the living room. When he came up next to her, Kagome had just opened the diaper. Once she opens it Inuyasha quickly place his shirt over his nose.

Kagome saw this and jokingly in a baby's voice said to Yuri, "Inuyasha is overreacting, isn't he."

"No, I'm not overreacting," Inuyasha defending himself. "How can you stand this smell?"

"I told you. I baby-sat a lot. I'm use to the smell and beside once you smell over a long period of time. It doesn't do anything to you."

"Oh."

"Inuyasha could you hand me the baby powder?" Kagome asked wiping Yuri for the last time.

Inuyasha picked up the bottle and hand to her. With powder in hand Kagome shook a just enough on Yuri before handing it back to Inuyasha. Kagome secure the diaper and said, "Now, we're all clean and fresh."

* * *

For the rest day Inuyasha and Kagome play, feed and change Yuri. When Chihaya came to pick her baby up, Inuyasha was walking the room rocking her to sleep.

"Was she any trouble?" Chihaya asked picking up the baby bag.

Kagome shook her head. "She was no trouble at all. She was and is the sweetest baby. Inuyasha and I had the greatest time with her."

"That's great to hear." Chihaya smiled.

Inuyasha walked over the girls and handed over Yuri, who was now in her car set, to her mother. "Here you go."

"Thank you guys for watching her." Chihaya bowed just a little.

Smiling Kagome replied, "Think nothing of it. I hope you got enough rest today."

Chihaya nodded. "I did. Oh, one thing. I was to give this to you." She reached into her purse and handed over an envelope with the words 'Celebrity Marriage' on it.

Inuyasha reach and grab hold of the card. Kagome waved bye to Chihaya and Yuri while Inuyasha open the card. Once they were gone Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. "What does the card says?" she asked.

"After being married for a while, it's time for you guys to have some time alone. So pack your bags because you are going on your honeymoon. Here are you tickets. Your plane leaves at six o'clock in the morning. Have fun." Inuyasha read.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked in excitement.

Inuyasha looked at the tickets to see that they were going to. "We're going to Hawaii."

Kagome's eyes were opened in shock. "We're going to Hawaii?" Kagome asked making sure that Inuyasha was joking with her.

Showing her the tickets Inuyasha said, "Yes, we're going to Hawaii."

In a blink of an eye Kagome was in the bedroom packing for the trip. Inuyasha just laugh.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and reminding you again that this story will be ending really soon. T_T. Please leave a comment or a review telling me what you think. Ja Ne.


	15. Honeymoon

Author's Note: Well, here is the last chapter. I really want to say thank you to everyone who review, read and favorited this story. I like I said before this is one of my first story and the only one that made it to the end. I reall sad that this is the last chapter. I really enjoy writing this story even thought it would me almost and if not a whole three years to finish it. Well with that all said enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Honeymoon **

It didn't take Inuyasha a long time to pack for Hawaii but for Kagome it took longing then it should have. She couldn't decided what she wanted to bring with her. One minute she will put a pair of shorts in her luggage and then a couple of minutes later she would take them out. This went on for a while until Inuyasha decide that it was time for him to step in.

So he sat Kagome down onto the bed and from there held up different articles of clothing that she could choose from to take with her. If she was undecided on something then Inuyasha would be it in the maybe pile. But if she knew what she want and didn't want the clothes would go into the luggage or back into the dresser. After going through the clothes and the maybe pile Inuyasha and Kagome was finally done with packing and got a good night rest.

* * *

The next morning they were taken to the airport and they got there pretty early. So all they had to do now was wait to board the plane and then they were off to Hawaii. While waiting Kagome couldn't control her excitement. It's not like she never been to Hawaii but every time she went it was for business. She never got a chance to really experience Hawaii to the fullest, but now she will finally be able to.

Inuyasha could sense his wife's excitement and just smiled. Leaning over to her and he said, "Someone is super happy right now."

Kagome smiled up at him with the biggest smile he ever seen. "I can't wait till we get there."

"But haven't you already been there before?"

"Yep, but it has always been for business not for pleasure. Is this going to be your first time there?" She asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

Suddenly they heard that it was time to board the plane. The couple gather their bags and head to the line to board. Once they were situated and comfortable the plane took off.

* * *

After the 7 hours plane ride from Tokyo to Hawaii Inuyasha and Kagome finally landed in Honolulu. They were then taken to their hotel and on the way there Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't tear their eyes away from the scenery passing them by quickly. But there were one thing that had them worried and that was English. Neither one of them had perfect English, but they did know some of the basic words and that's about it. Usually on trips like this their manager or someone else would deal with this.

Soon they made it to the hotel and their worries instantly turned into fear. Walking up to the front desk to check in Inuyasha and Kagome was prepared for their most embarrassing and awkward moment of their life but was shock by what happen next.

When they made it to the front desk, they were greeted in Japanese. Totally not excepting this Inuyasha and Kagome were completely taken abck. After getting over the shock the couple checked in and were taken to their room by the bellhop, who also spoke fluent Japanese.

The hotel room that Kagome and Inuyasha were placed in was amazing. It was like an luxury apartment that is right next to the beach. Kagome made her way to the bedroom while Inuyasha gave the bellhop a tip when he was done putting their luggage down. When the young man left Inuyasha started to make his way to the bedroom.

"Kagome. Do you want to get something to eat first or unpack?" He asked.

He didn't get a reply back and was about to ask Kagome did she hear him but he stopped when saw her lying in the bed sleeping. A smile came across his face as he watched his wife sleeping peaceful. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and moved her under the cover carefully and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

The next day Inuyasha and Kagome were both fully rested and completely unpacked. They were now enjoying breakfast when there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be? You don't think it's a mission, do you?" Kagome asked.

"I wouldn't put it pass them," Inuyasha answered back. He got up from the table and went to the door. Opening the door he saw that it was a bellhop holding a large envelope in his hand.

"This is for you," said the young man.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said while giving the bellhop a small tip.

The young man quickly said thank you and went on to do his other duties.

"Who was it?" asked Kagome when she saw Inuyasha closing the door.

"It was the bellhop. He give me a large envelop."

"A large envelop? That's strange."

"Why you say that?"

"Well usually we get a small card not a envelope." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Well lets see what they wants us to do today."

Inuyasha open the envelope and pulled out a couple of papers. The first paper read 'Your Schedule'. He looked down at the papers with confusion.

"What is it?" Kagome asked seeing the confused look on her husband's face.

"It's our schedule." Inuyasha responded.

"Our schedule?" Kagome got up from the dinner table and walk over to Inuyasha. She looked down at the paper when she was near him and read the words on the paper. "What do they have planned for us?" She asked.

Inuyasha remove the first paper to reveal their schedule. He saw that there were things that were already planned for them. There he notice that they have something planned in about an hour.

"We going sightseeing in an hour," Kagome said. "Well I guess that we should finish breakfast and get ready."

Inuyasha nodded and they went back to finish their breakfast. After eating the couple went to get ready. Since they are going sightseeing they decide to wear light weight clothes. Kagome wore a light orange tank top with denim shorts and comfortable sneakers. While Inuyasha wore a similar outfit to her's but he wore a white wife beater with khaki short and sneakers instead. When they were almost done getting ready, the hotel room's phone started to ring. Since he was already to go Inuyasha answered the phone.

"Hello." Inuyasha answered in English.

"Inuyasha-san, your and Kagome-san's ride is waiting for you outside." A female voice respond back but in Japanese.

"Thank you. We will be down in a minute." He said in japanese. With that Inuyasha hang up the phone. He then went into the bedroom tell Kagome that their ride is waiting for them.

"Ok. I'm ready to go." Kagome said as she put her hair into a ponytail.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha had an amazing time sightseeing Honolulu. They couldn't believe how beautiful Honolulu was. When they were done with sightseeing, they were taken to a cute little cafe for lunch. While waiting for their food and drinks Inuyasha and Kagome were talking about all the things they saw during the tour.

"That was an amazing tour, don't you think." Kagome said.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"I'm kind of sad that it is over. I wanted to see more."

"Well you're in luck because we going to the zoo next." Inuyasha informed her.

"Really?" Kagome faced lited up when she heard that they were going to the zoo next. She love going to the zoo and seeing all the different types of animals.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile when he saw the look on his wife's face. Soon their food was delivered to them. While still talking the couple ate their lunch. When they were done, Inuyasha and Kagome were taken to the zoo.

* * *

For the rest of the trip Inuyasha and Kagome were having an blast. They went scuba driving, had surfing lessons and even went to a Luau. Along with that Kagome also took hula dancing lesson which Inuyasha enjoyed watching. The morning of their last day Inuyasha and Kagome were enjoying breakfast together once again.

"I wonder what they have plan for us today. I wonder if we will be able to go shopping cause I really want to get everyone back home something from hawaii," Kagome said before taking a bite of her waffles.

"I don't know. Let me go check the schedule."

Inuyasha got up and went over to where they kept it. He pick the papers and turned to the page with today's date on it but didn't see it. Going through the papers again to make sure that he didn't skip it Inuyasha then realized that they didn't have anything plan.

"I guess we don't have anything plan for today," he said.

"Really?"

Inuyasha just nodded. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. This time it was Kagome who answered the door. Standing there was one of bellhops with a card in his hand. " I have something for Kagome-san," the bellhop said.

"Thank you," she said receiving the card.

The bellhop smiled and went on his way. Kagome then closed the door while opening the card.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"It was a bellhop. He brought us a card."

"A card? What does it say?"

Reading the card out loud Kagome spoke, "Hope you enjoyed your honeymoon but its time to say goodbye. Since this is your last day together please enjoy the rest of day doing whatever you like and also tonight you will have a candle light dinner. Then in the morning you will be heading back to Japan."

After finishing reading the card Kagome and Inuyasha just stood where they were processing the information that they were just give. It took them a while to get it through their heads that today was their last day together. When it finally sunk in Inuyasha asked quietly, "So what do you want to do then? Go shipping?"

Before answering Kagome let out the breath that she didn't even know that was she holding. "I guess we can if you don't mind going," she finally answered.

"I don't mind."

With that they went back to finishing their breakfast which was much more quieter then it was a minute ago. Kagome notice this and tried to get the happy vibe back. "Hey, lets enjoy this day and have as much fun as we can. Ok?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Inuyasha smiled.

Even though they stared to talk about what they should do today and wanted to get their friends and family. The happy vibe didn't come back all the way. After breakfast Kagome and Inuyasha got dressed and head out to different stores and the mall. While shopping and enjoy each other's company they couldn't shake the feeling of sadness they were feeling. They still couldn't comprehend the fact that this could be the last time they would be together.

* * *

Soon, to soon for them if you ask, it was time for dinner. Inuyasha and Kagome were having dinner at the hotel but they were in a closed off section of the hotel's restaurant. When they were seated they first order their drinks and while waiting they started to talk about everything that they have been throught.

"It's going to be really weird not having cameras following me around anymore," Kagome said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's going to be just as weird not getting mission as well. But do you know what the funnest thing is," Inuyasha responded back.

"What?"

"I'm kind of going to miss having missions to do."

Kagome was a little surpriesd that he said that because she knew how much he didn't like them...sometime. "Really? I thought you would be happy about that."

"I'm kind of happy about it but not all the way," Inuyasha answered. "So what are you going to miss the most?"

"I'm a little embarrass to say," Kagome said as her cheek started to get a little pinkish.

Inuyasha saw this and placed his hand on her hand which didn't help her cheeks from becoming more pink. "Kagome you know that you can tell me anything. You don't have to feel embarrass."

He was right there are no reasons why she should get embarrass even if there are cameras in her face right now. So Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and said, "What I'm going to miss the most is...you. The way you smile, laugh and snore."

"I don't snore." Inuyasha defend himself.

Kagome giggled, "Yes you do."

"Keh. No I don't." Inuyasha said queitly to himself. "Anyway, do you want to know what I will miss the most."

Kagome nodded.

Suddenly, forgetting that are cameras recording them, Inuyasha leaning over to Kagome until his and her faces where only a couple centimeters away from each other. Just like Kagome Inuyasha looked right into her eyes and said, "It's you. I will miss you the most."

Out of nowhere Kagome felt something soft being pressed up against her lips. She quickly realized that it was his lips. Still not caring about the cameras she closed her eyes and respond back. After a while they pulled away and just smile at each other. Soon it was time for them to order their food and for the rest of the night Inuyasha and Kagome just talk about all the memories that they have made together.

* * *

The next morning Inuyasha and Kagome had just finish eating and was now getting ready to check out. While Inuyasha was placing their luggage by the door Kagome was outside on the patio enjoying the view one last time.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked walking up behind her.

"Just enjoying the view before we leave. I'm going to miss this," she said.

"Me too."

The two of them stood there for a while just enjoying the scenery. Suddenly Kagome remember something. "Oh yeah, I remember that I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked looking down at his wife.

"This." She reach down into her pocket and pull out her cellphone. Seeing this Inuyasha was a little confuse and wondered what she was doing. Right when he was about to asked what she is doing, he soon heard someone snoring. "See, I told you that you snore."

"No I don't and beside that could be you snoring." Inuyasha defended himself but he soon heard Kagome talking while still hearing the snoring in the background.

Smiling up at her husband Kagome said, "You were saying."

"Fine. I snore. Happy?"

Kagome just nodded and smiled. Soon they both of them heard the phone ringing. Inuyasha went to answer it. "Hello."

"Inuyasha-san, it's time to check out and you're car is waiting outside to take you and Kagome-san to the airport." The front desk clerk said.

"Thank you for telling me." Inuyasha said before hanging up the phone. He then turn to Kagome and said, "Kagome it's time for us to go."

"Ok."

A bellhop then came to the room to help take their luggage down to the lobby. Once there they check out and was taken to the airport. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't have to wait a long time for the plain and before they knew it they were on the plane back to Japan and back to their lives before the show.

* * *

Author's Note: Well that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a comment or a review telling me what you think. *^^* Ja Ne and once again thank you for reading my story.


	16. Epilogue

Author's Note: Well guys I couldn't leave you guys hanging. So here is the Epilogue and once again I just want to say thank you to everyone who read, commented, and favorite my story. Thank you so much! Also I was planning to upload this chapter yesterday but didn't get a chance to.

* * *

**Epilogue**

A few months after finishing shooting the last episode, Celebrity Marriage it made it fall debut throughout Japan and it was a huge hit. Everyone was talking about it. Television critics gave the show five stars and high praises. It even set the record for being the highest view reality TV show in Japan. Also there are talks of a second season being in the works. Along with the major success in Japan Celebrity Marriage find some success around the world. Totosai couldn't be any more happier with the success of his show.

* * *

As for Inuyasha and Kagome after the show they became more busy than ever. The movie that Inuyasha was working on during Celebrity Marriage made it debut some months later. It instantly became a monster hit at the box office. The movie was so great that not only did it run in cinemas throughout Japan but in 50 other countries including USA and the UK.

Tenshi no Kisu, Kagome's group, had release four singles and one album since the show aired. Just like Inuyasha's movie the singles and album were a hit. It's not like their other singles and album weren't successful but this time around their music stay at the top of the charts for weeks upon weeks. The girls also got some invitations to do concerts in other cities around the world like Paris, Brazil and New York City.

* * *

(Two years after the show)  
"So what does Inuyasha have plan for you guys tonight?" Sango ask as she watched her best friend trying to figure what to wear.

"I don't know. All he said was to dress nice." Kagome answered. "Which one do you think I should wear? The blue dress or the red dress?" She asked her friends.

Inuyasha and Kagome are dating now. They have been dating now for almost two years and tonight he was taking her out for a date. But he wouldn't tell her where they're going and told her that she needs to dress formal.

Looking at each dress careful and seeing which one well complement Kagome, Ayame finally said, "Neither one."

"Really? What's wrong with them?" Kagome asked.

"What's wrong with them is that both of them are loud and not in a good way."

Sango nodded in agreement.

"Ok," Kagome said putting the dresses back into her closet. "So what do you have in mind."

Ayame got up and walked over to the closet. She then begin to search for the perfect outfit. Soon she found what she was looking for. "Now this is what I'm talking about." Ayame said. She was holding a simple but beautiful black dress.

"A black dress?" Kagome was a little confuse.

"Yes a black dress. You can never go wrong with a black dress."

"Ok." Kagome took the dress and made her way to bathroom to change.

After a minute or two she came back out in the black dress and she looked amazing. Sango nod her head while saying, "Kagome you look wonderful. Inuyasha is going to lose his mind when he sees you."

The dress that Kagome is wearing a tank dress with lace open back.

"Now all we need to do now is get some accessories to go with it. Do your hair and make-up." Ayame said already looking for earrings and necklaces.

* * *

Over at Inuyasha's apartment Inuyasha was nervously pacing back and forth in his living room. He thought that if he walked around it would help bring his nerves down but it only made him even more nervous. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door and he quickly made it. He open the door to see Miroku there.

"Did you get it?" Inuyasha asked his best friend.

Miroku held up a violet paper bag. "Yep."

Inuyasha took the bag Miroku and went over to the couch. Miroku walked into the apartment closing the door behind him and made his way over to the couch. Inuyasha opened the bag and pulled out a small violet valet box. He then opened the box and looked at the contact inside of it. Inuyasha just smiled before closing the little box back up.

"So you're really going through this, huh?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Yep. I have no doubt in my mind at all."

"Well, I'm happy for you. I wish all the best to you."

"Thanks. I got to get ready and go pick up Kagome."

"Ok then. I get out of your way and good luck tonight." Miroku said before leaving.

"Thanks."

With that Inuyasha started to get ready. When he was done getting ready, he quickly made sure that he everything that he needs for tonight. He then left his apartment and headed to pick up Kagome.

* * *

A couple of minutes Inuyasha made it to Kagome's apartment. He took a deep breath before he knock on the door. Soon the door open to show Ayame. "Hey Inuyasha. Come on in." Ayame said moving out-of-the-way to let Inuyasha in.

"Kagome will be out here soon." Ayame then head back into Kagom's bedroom.

While waiting for Kagome Inuyasha's nerves was totally getting the best of him. He couldn't calm himself down. 'Calm down. Everything will be fine.' Inuyasha thought trying to talk himself down. Soon he heard a door being opening. Inuyasha looked up to Kagome walking out her bedroom. She was the black dress that Ayame had picked out. Her hair was in a half ponytail and all of it was curled. Her make-up was very natural looking.

Inuyasha's eyes almost came out of their eye sockets. "Wow...Kagome you look...amazing." Inuyasha had trouble saying.

Blushing Kagome said thank you and complement Inuyasha.

"Well I guess we should go now." Inuyasha said.

"Ok. Let me get my coat." Kagome said.

"I get it for you." Sango said getting the coat out of the closet.

With her coat on Inuyasha and Kagome heading out on their date.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome made it the restaurant and they were seated at exclude table and order their drinks. When the waiter left to get their drinks Kagome asked confused, "Why are we sitting here?"

"Because I want us to have some privacy." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh ok."

Soon the waiter came back with their drinks. They then place their orders. Inuyasha ordered a streak and Kagome ordered one of the restaurant pasta dishes. It didn't long for the waiter to come back with their food.  
With their food and drinks on the table Inuyasha and Kagome start eating and just enjoying each other company.

* * *

After dinner Inuyasha didn't take Kagome straight home. She was a little confuse by her boyfriend's action and she notice that during dinner that he was a little fidgeted. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said her boyfriend's name.

"Yes."

"Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you." Inuyasha answered back.

Ok now Kagome really wanted know what was going on. "And why not?" she asked.

"Because it's a surprise. Now close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"Close your eyes," he repeated.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha for quick second before closing her eyes. "Good. Now keep them close and don't open them until I tell you to," she heard Inuyasha say.

After a while Kagome felt the car stop and she then heard one of the doors opening then closing.

"Inuyasha," she called out.

"Keep your eyes close," Inuyasha said back.

Then Kagome heard her door open and felt Inuyasha's hands. "Get out of the car." he instructed.

With the help of Inuyasha Kagome was able to get out of the car. He then made her walk a little bit before stopping her.

"Ok, you can now opening them." Inuyasha said.

The first thing Kagome was an apartment building but not any building. She was looking at her and Inuyasha's old building from Celebrity Marriage.

"Inuyasha? What are we doing here?" Kagome asked trying figure out what was going on.

"Well, this is where we first meet each other. It's also where I told you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Huh?" Kagome said.

She turned around to see Inuyasha down on one knee holding an open ring box with the car lights shinning behind him. Kagome was completely shock and thought that she was dreaming. "Oh my..." Kagome whispered as she covered her mouth.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked.

Tears where now streaming down Kagome's face. She couldn't speak. So she did the next best thing and that was to nod. Inuyasha took the ring out of the box and slide it on to Kagome's left ring finger.

Inuyasha stood up and brought her into a tight hug. Soon he pulled back and pressed his lips against Kagome's.

The kiss started out innocent but soon turned passionate. After few minutes they needed air and pulled away from each other.

"I love you." Inuyasha said looking into his Fiancée's eyes.

"I love you too." Kagome smiled.

* * *

Author's Note: Well that's all she wrote and as in 'she' I mean me. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing in it (when I got the chance to write *^^*).


	17. Updates

Hello all my readers,

It's Kitsune-hime-017 and by the title that you see I have some updates for you guys. But first I just want to say thank you to everyone who have read, followed, commented and favorite my stories and me. Thank you so much.

Now on to the updates. First its August and that means school is starting for some of us. That also means I'm going back to school as well. In a couple of days I will be leaving for college. So soon I will be busy with homework, studying, tests, exams and projects. I will also have a job soon. But I will try my best to upload more often instead of scarcely.

Second and this is the most important update. After looking over my stories I have noticed that I have a little or a lot of errors in them. So as for now all of my stories are 'under construction'. What this means is that for the next few days I will be editing and tweaking all my stories. I'm not rewriting any of them because I'm tired of doing that and I also bet you guys don't want that. I know that some of you guys are thinking, "why do you just get a beta reader or an editor?". Well if I do get one and I don't upload for a while. I will feel like I'm wasting my beta reader or editor's time.

And the last update is that I will keep my profile updated. This way I can keep you guys updated on what story I'm working on and other information. Also once I finish editing and tweaking my stories I will remove note. Well that's all the updates I have for you.

Ja Ne *^^*


End file.
